Leverage
by sherryw
Summary: Nick is used as leverage to get his father Judge Stokes to throw out a case in court. Will his father give in? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the cell door slamming shut echoed through the corridors of the Dallas State prison. One lone prisoner was escorted through a door and pushed down into a chair. Sitting across from the prisoner was Brent Mitchell, a man in his mid-thirties with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a weathered look, like he'd been through hell and back. The prisoner, his younger brother Mike, smiled to acknowledge him and picked up the telephone … their only way to communicate.

"Hey man when are you going to get me outta here?"

"Pretty soon little brother," Brent said. "I sent our favorite judge a little message this morning."

"You sent Stokes a message. You know he doesn't scare easily."

"Already have that covered Mikey. Haven't I always taken good care of you? Trust me when I say, you will be free soon enough. All I need is to persuade our friend the judge that this whole trial is a bad idea."

"Yea, and how are you going to manage that?" Mikey asked.

"Did you know that Stokes has seven kids? That's a pretty big family. All I need is some leverage, if you get my meaning."

"Leverage, hmm I like where you are going with this. Stokes watches his family like a hawk it will be hard to get to one of them."

"Me and my boys will be out of town for a few days, I have to take care of some business in Vegas."

"What? You're going out of town!" Mikey screamed, getting the attention of the guards.

"Calm down man, don't make a scene." Brent replied back sharply.

"What's so important in Vegas?"

"Well two things actually. I have to take care of some guy that cheated me out of some hard earned money, and I have a friend to visit."

"What friend? You don't have any friends in Vegas."

"Yes I do little brother, his name is Nick Stokes." Brent said leaning into the window with an evil smile.

* * *

The Las Vegas Crime Lab, the second best lab in the country, was busy as usual, various technicians and analysts going about their jobs.

In the midst of the usual chaos of the midnight shift, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes sat in the meeting room waiting for their shift supervisor to hand out their assignments.

"So what do you guys think Grissom has for us today?" Greg Sanders, the newest member of the team asked.

"Could be anything, or hopefully nothing, but I seriously think that we won't be that lucky. This city seems to bring out the worst in people: greed, lust, jealousy, you name it." Catherine answered.

"Yep and let's not forget the crazies." Nick added.

"Crazies? What do you mean by crazies?"

Nick and Warrick looked at each other with smiles, what a perfect time to mess with the newbie. Warrick was just about to answer when Gil Grissom entered the room holding the assignments.

"Hello everyone. I trust you had enough time to get a good amount of coffee in you. It's going to be a busy night."

Grissom proceeded to hand out the assignments. "Nick and Warrick you guys have a 418 down on Tennison and 1st, Sara and Greg you have a B&E at the Tropicana. Catherine and I will be busy here."

"We will?" Catherine said.

"Yep, I just found out that we are going to be audited by the Sheriff's people, we need to make sure that everything is in order before they get here."

"Oh yippy, paperwork, my favorite thing in the whole world. Tell me again why I wanted to be a supervisor?" Catherine asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

"For the glory, and the pay isn't bad either." Grissom said with a smirk. "O.K guys you have your assignments, be careful out there."

"Yea you too." Nick replied while getting out of his chair.

"What do you mean Nick? We'll be here in the office." Grissom questioned.

"Well this place isn't exactly safe, you know you could get a nasty paper cut or something doing all that paperwork."

"Yea and not to mention carpal-tunnel syndrome, I heard that can hurt." Warrick added with a smile.

"You guys better hit the road before this room becomes a crime scene," Catherine said as she got up from her seat, and proceeded to walk towards Nick and Warrick.

Nick and Warrick grabbed their folders and ran out the door. Sara and Greg followed them out, both of them smiling and shaking their heads.

Detective Jim Brass, a veteran in the Las Vegas Police Department, saw a lot of death in his career. This was just another body to add to the list. He tried to remember when he became so cynical, but couldn't recall.

He was just beginning another interview, when a familiar SUV pulled up to the crime scene.

Nick and Warrick both exited the SUV and went to the back to retrieve their cameras and kits. Once at a crime scene both men were all business. They took their jobs seriously. With equipment in hand they proceeded over to Detective Jim Brass.

Brass ended his conversation with the witness and waited for Nick and Warrick to walk over to him

"Hey Brass. What do we got here?' Warrick asked taking the lead.

"Warrick, Nick." he said in greeting. He then walked the CSIs over to a White 2005 Camero, with the front smashed in. The airbag had deployed and the passenger window was still rolled up with blood and brain matter splattered all over it.

"According to this driver's license, his name is Brian Daeber, age twenty-seven. One shot to the head. Witnesses say that he was driving west on Tennison, when a black van cut him off; the victims' car rear-ended the van. One man exited the van wearing a black ski mask, and proceeded to shoot the victim in the head. The perpetrator got back into the van and it sped off."

"Sounds like it was some kind of hit, what do you think Warrick?" Nick asked while looking around the crime scene for anything that might jump out.

"Yep I would have to agree with you on that one. I'll take the victim." Warrick said while placing his kit on the ground.

"O.K. sounds good. I'll work on the perpetrator's shoeprint and see what I can get off of those tires marks." Nick said as he walked towards the front of the car.

Warrick took out his camera and began taking pictures of the crime scene. He photographed the victim and the car from every possible angle. He also photographed the crowd. It had been known that some perpetrator's came back to watch.

Warrick held his flashlight on the victim to check for any traces of anything that could lead to why he was killed. He located a long blond hair on the victim's left pant leg. This was a break; the victim had brown hair and brown eyes.

He bagged the hair and placed it in his bag. He continued on with searching. He still couldn't move the victim since the coroner hadn't released the body.

"Hey Brass, do you know what the status of the coroner is?

"They should be here any minute." Brass replied, as the coroner was pulling in. "Now see what did I tell you." Warrick smiled at Brass's humor.

David Philips, the assistant coroner, exited his car with his kit. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into traffic down the strip."

"No problem. We have the COD as one shot to the head entering through the left temple."

"I would have to agree with your assessment. Temperature shows that he's been dead no more than an hour an a half." David replied taking the thermometer out of the victims' liver. "If you are finished I will take him off your hands."

"Thanks Dave. Yep I'm finished with him. I just need to finish processing the car." Warrick said as he moved out of the way.

Nick scanned the streetlights in the area to see if there were any cameras that may have gotten what happened. He noticed an ATM machine across the street, and that the lights on Tennison and 1st had cameras as well. He took some pictures of both. He then approached Brass.

"Hey Brass. Do think you can get me the tapes from tonight from that ATM across the street and the streetlight cameras?"

"Sure thing Nicky."

Nick continued to scan the area.

Little did Nick know that the perpetrator, Brent Mitchell, was in the crowd watching him.

"Well what do we have here?" he said to himself watching Nick closely. "This must be my lucky day. I guess I have to thank you Brian, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have found Mr. Stokes this easy. Soon Mr. Stokes. Soon."

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 please let me know what you think. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I appreciate the support. I'm going to try and put a chapter out every 2 or 3 days. Well here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders rode in silence. Greg looked out the window at the various tourists and people milling about on the famous Las Vegas strip. They were on their way to a B&E, a standard breaking and entering at the legendary Tropicana Hotel. These calls were a little easier to handle since the victim was still alive. 

The SUV pulled into the parking lot; Sara left the police lights off because there really was no reason to have them on. Both CSIs retrieved their kits and headed into the hotel.

"Where are we heading?" Greg said while following Sara to the elevators.

"Room 511." Sara replied as she hit the up button.

When the elevator arrived Sara and Greg stepped to the side to allow a handful of people to exit, and then the stepped on. Sara pressed the number 5.

When the doors of the elevator opened Sara and Greg exited and went to the right. There was a young cop no older than Greg standing in front of Room 511. Sara and Greg walked up and stopped right in front of him.

"I'm sorry this is a crime scene, you need to leave." The cop said firmly.

Both Sara and Greg held up their IDs so the cop could see them clearly.

"I'm Sara Sidle and this is Greg Sanders we are with the Crime Lab, we received a call about a breaking and entering."

"Oh yes, Detective Vega said to expect you, please go right in. Sorry about giving you a hard time, it's my first day on the job."

"We all have our first days. It's no problem." Greg replied as he walked through the door.

Sara looked at Greg with a smile. "Gee Greg aren't you still working on your first day."

"That hurts Sara, it really does." He replied with mock hurt.

As they entered the room, they found Detective Vega sitting on a nice beige Victorian chair speaking with an elderly couple that were sitting on a beige Victorian couch. Vega glanced over to see who had entered the room and acknowledged the CSIs with a nod.

"OK sir, can you please tell me what happened?" Detective Vega asked gently.

"Well Detective … my wife and I went down to the casino to do a little bit of gambling, we were down there for a couple of hours."

"What time would you say that was?"

The elderly man looked to his wife to answer.

"I would say that we were down there between 9 and 11. We played the slot machines for a bit then came back up here." She answered.

"Then what happened?"

"Well when we got off the elevator we notice that our door was open, we went in and found that my purse gone. It had all of our cash in it. We called the front desk and they sent security up. Security looked around and then they called you, and that's what happened."

Sara and Greg listened as the couple told their story, every once in a while glancing around the room.

"Is there anything else that you can remember?" Vega asked.

"Nope. That's really all that there is."

"OK."

Vega stood up and waved Sara and Greg over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herris this is Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders from the Crime Lab, they will be going through your room to see if they can find any traces of who may have broken in."

Sara and Greg shook the couple's hand, as Sara began talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herris would it be OK if I asked you a few questions as well?"

"Well certainly my dear." Mrs. Herris replied with a smile.

Sara placed her kit on the floor and sat down on another chair across from Vega. Greg started to process the room.

"Can you show me where you kept your purse while you stayed in this room?"

"I kept my purse on that desk right there." Mrs. Herris pointed.

The desk was just to the left of the couch that they were sitting on.

"When was the last time you saw your purse?"

"When we were getting ready to leave." She answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"You didn't bring it down with you or put it in the room safe?" Sara questioned.

"Just what are you implying?" Mr. Herris asked getting angry. Mrs. Herris patted his leg to settle him down.

"I'm not implying anything Mr. Herris. It's our job to look at every angle. None of our questions are meant to be insulting. Believe it or not sometimes our questions, as hurtful as they may be, do jog some memories."

The couple looked at each other.

"Could you answer the question please?" Vega said.

"Of course Detective. I'm pretty sure it was in my room when we left Ms. Sidle."

"OK that's all of the questions I have so far. We will need you to leave the room, until we are finished processing it."

They all rose from their seats, and the couple left the room, leaving only Greg, Sara and Detective Vega.

"Vega, can you find out from hotel management if anyone from housekeeping was up here cleaning and could you also find out if only two keys were assigned to this room?"

"I'm on it."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Let me guess, check out the surveillance tapes in the casino and in the elevator?"

"You know me too well." Sara said with a smile.

"Yep, I'm getting to know all you guys a little to well. I will call you if I find anything."

Vega exited the room. Sara glanced over at Greg.

"So what have we got so far?"

"I checked both sides of the door and I don't show any forced entry."

"OK so how did they get in the room?" Sara questioned like the professor to the student.

"Well there are at least three different ways a person could enter through this door without force: with a key, putting tape or something inside the lock, or leaving the door open either by accident or on purpose."

"Very good, and what's your opinion?"

"Now CSI Sidle, you know that we really aren't suppose to form any opinions, only follow the evidence, and come to a conclusion using our scientific know-how."

"Good answer CSI Sanders."

"Yea well I learn from the best." Sara smiled at the compliment, but then Greg finished his sentence. "Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Grissom." He smirked.

"That hurts Greg, it really does."

"Just joking Sara, you are one of the best. You know it's in my nature to be a kidder. Getting back to business with the door. I didn't see anything stuck inside the lock, but the person who broke in could have taken it with him."

"Well I do have Vega looking into the card readers."

"OK … good. I'm going to start printing the doorknobs."

"Sounds good. I'm going to check the floor."

Sara pull her hair up in a ponytail, blew her bangs up, took out a pair of latex gloves. She then got down on her hands and knees and started processing.

"I got a couple of prints off of both doorknobs." Greg said as he dusted.

Greg had the door partially open when he heard a gentle knock. He opened it all the way to see Detective Vega standing there.

"Hey Vega long time no see, come on in and join the fun." Joked Greg.

"Well I'm here to bring good news."

Sara got up off the floor, and walked over to Vega and Greg.

"You found the perpetrator from the surveillance video." Sara said quickly.

"Yep we found the perpetrator, but your not going to believe who it is."

Sara and Greg glanced at each other … their curiosity was peaked. Vega smiled, and walked over to the door.

"You can come in now." He said to someone standing in the hall.

Mr. and Mrs. Herris both walked into the room slowly, and believe it or not Mrs. Herris had her purse.

"Mrs. Herris, you have your purse." Greg said.

"Yep I was going through the surveillance tapes, I followed them down the elevator and into the casino. Mrs. Herris did have her purse when she left the room; she placed it next to a slot machine and forgot to take it with her. I had security go to that specific slot machine, and sure enough the purse was still there. So case solved."

"I am so sorry to have put you through all of this. I really did think that I left my purse here in the room. I am so embarrassed." Mrs. Herris sobbed.

"Mrs. Herris it's OK. Things like this happen. I'm constantly losing my keys. We are just glad that you got your purse back." Greg said.

"Mr. Sanders I know that we found my wife's purse, but how do you explain our door being opened." Mr. Herris asked.

"Actually I can explain that. When I was looking around I found this on the floor, near the bathroom."

Greg held up a "do not disturb" sign, the kind that hangs off of a doorknob.

"I believe, well actually let me show you."

Greg grabbed the "do not disturb" sign and placed it back on the doorknob. He walked over to Mrs. Herris.

"Can I borrow your purse?" He said with a smile. "I promise I won't lose it."

Mrs. Herris gave her purse to Greg with a confused look.

"Mrs. Herris how do you carry your purse? Do you carry by the handles or do you put it over your shoulder?"

"I put it over my shoulder."

Greg proceeded to put the purse on his shoulder and opened the door before starting to walk out. The sign stuck to the purse as he walked out. The door closed with the sign stuck by the lock. The door opened by itself. Greg walked back in.

"There you go. The "do not disturb" sign somehow got wedged in the door and when the elevators doors opened a gust of wind blew the door open just a little bit."

"Well I guess for now on we'll have to be extra careful, and make sure that the door is secure before we leave. Thanks for all your help, and we are really sorry to put you through all of this." Mrs. Herris said.

Sara and Greg packed up there kits, walked into the hallway and caught the elevator to the lobby.

"So Greg do you really lose stuff all the time?" Sara asked.

"Yep it happens a lot." Greg answered.

"Wow that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"You must have lost your comb this morning."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I work really hard on my hair." Greg said defending himself, as they got into the SUV and drove back to the lab.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 oh and before I forget again. I do not own CSI, though I wish I did.

O.K. so that's my official disclaimer, nice and simple.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews, especially Diane. I appreciate your honesty and how you explain what you like about the story. With the great reviews I feel like I'm doing it right. Well enough of my babbling on with the story.  Enjoy!

* * *

Nick looked at his watch as it beeped … telling him that it was the top of yet another hour. He and Warrick had been at their 418 since midnight, but Nick wasn't complaining. The job of a crime scene investigator was tedious work, but using the evidence left at a crime scene to help solve crimes was worth it. If a perpetrator made a mistake they would find it, and they were finding plenty tonight. 

Nick slowly made his way over to Warrick who was still processing the car. He was leaning into the backseat with his flashlight.

"Hey Warrick. How goes it?"

"Just about done Nick, did you find anything?" Warrick grunted.

"Yea plenty. I was able to cast the tire marks, I loaded them into the truck. I wasn't able to get a shoe print, but I did find some dirt that may have fallen from the perpetrator's shoe. I also have Brass getting the ATM camera and the streetlight camera footage from this evening, maybe we'll get lucky and see something."

"Sounds good. I'm going to have them tow the car to the lab. I want to go over it with a fine toothcomb. I took paint scrapings from the front fender where it hit the van. Maybe we can get a make and color match."

As Warrick pulled himself up and out of the car, the flatbed truck they called for pulled in. The driver, a heavyset man smoking a cigarette, hopped out of the truck, and walked over to Warrick and Nick. He introduced himself as Ben, though they already knew his name since it was monogrammed on his shirt.

"So where am I taking this car?"

Warrick answered, since he was the one working on the car.

"Could you please tow it over to the Crime Lab at 3057 Westfall Avenue? Drive around the back … you should see a garage door, just honk twice and someone will open it for you, they will show you where to put the car."

"Sure thing buddy."

Ben loaded the car on the flatbed, and then left the crime scene.

By the time that the flatbed truck showed up some of the crowd had dissipated; another death in Las Vegas was now old news. There were still a few stragglers watching the comings and goings of the police. One person, Brent Mitchell, was still in the crowd.

Inside Brent knew that he was taking a big chance hanging around. He had already taken a chance when the taller CSI took a picture of the crowd. He was pretty sure he was able to cover his face just before the picture was snapped, but only time would tell.

When Brent learned of Nick's profession it made him smile. He loved messing with people in law enforcement, they made his life miserable; he was going to have fun torturing Judge Stokes with little Nicky. He had plenty of money to do almost anything. He was going to make sure Judge Stokes released his brother from prison, or his son would suffer the consequences.

As he stood there, watching Nick from a distance, he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Mav. I want you guys down at my location in five minutes. I found my guy; I want you guys to tail him. His name is Nick Stokes. He's one of the CSIs investigating poor Brian's death. I want to know where he works, where he lives. You know the drill, and remember not to get to close. I'm paying you good money, and you don't want to screw me over. Got it! I'll meet up with you guys later."

Brent hung up the phone with force; he glanced over once again to Nick and Warrick, who were now laughing.

"Laugh it up Nicky while you have the chance."

When Brent turned to leave he noticed a dark sedan coming down the street. It parked, and the lights went out.

"Good they're here." Brent took one more look at Nick, and then headed to his car.

Warrick and Nick, oblivious to Brent and his men, were laughing at a joke that one of the officers just told them. Warrick and Nick were responsible for the crime scene, but the officers were responsible for Warrick and Nick's safety.

It had been a year since Nick's abduction by Walter Gordon from a crime scene. Nick finally had his life back the way he wanted it. He no longer had nightmares, though he still feared bugs, but he tolerated them when it came to his job.

Nick slapped the officer on the shoulder with a smile, as he and Warrick headed over to the SUV.

"Well my friend I do believe we have explored every avenue at this crime scene, are you ready to head back to the lab?" Nick asked.

"Yep, let's hit it." Warrick said taking his keys out of his pocket.

"We'll probably run into Brass at the lab, hopefully he'll have those tapes from the ATM and streetlights."

Both men climbed into the SUV. Warrick started the car, and pulled out. The dark sedan parked down the street pulled out after them, maintaining a safe distance.

* * *

Sara and Greg walked into the lab. Greg headed for the break room to make some of his famous Hawaiian blend coffee, and Sara headed over to Grissom's office. 

Sara arrived at Grissom's office, and peeked in. What she saw made her smile. Grissom's desk was piled high with folders; she could only see the top of his head. She could hear him mumbling to himself that he would rather be in the company of bugs then dealing with this paperwork.

Everyone in the lab knew that paperwork and Grissom did not agree, but with the audit coming, Grissom knew the importance of having everything in order. He was meticulous that way, even when it came to evidence, everything had to be filed in triplicate.

After standing in the doorway for a few minutes, Sara finally walked in. As she did, Grissom's famous fish started singing. Grissom peeked over his pile, to see Sara standing there.

"Finished with your case already?" he questioned as he placed one folder in the finished pile and grabbed another.

"Yep, turned out that the victim left her purse in the casino next to a slot machine. With regards to the B&E, somehow the "do not disturb" sign stuck in the door as it closed, a gust of wind from the elevator pushed the door open. So case closed."

"Good work." Grissom replied and he shook his writing hand trying to get the feeling back in it. It was a result after all the writing he'd done.

"Well as much as I'd like to take the credit, it was our little Greg who figured it out."

"Well then tell Greg good work. I just heard from Warrick and Nick. They are heading back in with a bunch of evidence. When they get back why don't you and Greg see if they need any assistance." Grissom suggested as he finished another folder.

"OK … sounds good. I will bring you back a shovel a little later." Sara commented.

"A shovel?"

"Yea, eventually you are going to need to dig yourself out of there." She replied as she walked out the door.

Grissom shook his head at her humor, and then looked at how high his pile was again. He took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

Catherine Willows the other supervisor of the night shift walked down one of the halls of the crime lab. She had a determined look on her face. She just came around the corner when she ran into Warrick and Nick. 

"Oh, hi guys. Just back from your crime scene? She asked as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Yep, just got back. We have a bunch of evidence that we need to get processed." Nick replied as he looked at Catherine's hands. "Is something wrong with your hands?" he asked noticing the Band-Aids.

"Nope just a bunch of paper cuts from those darn folders."

Nick and Warrick tried to suppress their smiles, but were failing miserably.

"Don't either one of you say a word." She replied with a smile.

"We would ever do that?" Warrick asked innocently.

"Yes." Both Catherine and Nick replied together.

They all laughed. The people walking by turned to look at the three of them, but continued on their way.

"So Catherine where were you headed? You had this look of determination on your face." Nick asked.

"Oh yes. You know doing all this paperwork really makes you drowsy, along with losing most of blood from these paper cuts; I was just heading over to the break room to get some coffee. I think Greg is making a pot of his coffee."

Both Warrick and Nick looked at Catherine then took off running towards the break room.

"Hey you guys better save me a cup." Catherine screamed as she tried to keep up.

"First come, first serve." Warrick yelled back.

"Yea, well I'll remember that on your review."

Warrick and Nick came to a screeching halt just before the break room with a look of defeat on their faces.

"You so don't play fair." Nick said to Catherine as she walked up.

She smiled at him. "Have you guys ever looked up the word supervisor in the dictionary, it states 'doesn't play fair'. Now please step aside, my cup of coffee is waiting for me."

As Catherine walked into the break room, Warrick and Nick both tried walking through the door at the same time getting stuck. Nick pushed Warrick back out then walked in.

As Nick and Warrick finally entered the break room they already found Greg and Sara sitting at the table having a cup of coffee. Catherine was at the coffee pot pouring herself a cup. They waited patiently for their turn.

Sara glanced over at Nick and Warrick as they entered the break room. It was hard not to notice them, when they both got stuck in the door. Sometimes she wondered if they both were really in their mid-thirties since they acted like teenagers a lot of the time. She really didn't mind. The job of a CSI was quite stressful, you needed to laugh and joke around sometimes. Having to work with Greg, Warrick and Nick made things interesting. Not that this job was interesting enough.

After Nick and Warrick finally got their coffee they both sat down at the remaining chairs at the table.

Nick finally spoke up. "So you guys finished with your case already?"

"Yep, it turned out it was a case of forgetfulness." Greg replied as he inhaled the aroma of his coffee.

"Really … forgetfulness?" Nick probed.

"Yea, it was an older couple. Mrs. Herris thought she left her purse in her room, but she had brought it down to the casino, and accidentally left it next to one of the slot machines."

"Well that's good. Nice and easy."

Sara looked and Greg with a smile then spoke up. "Hey did you guys know that Greg misplaces things all the time?"

"Really, well that explains why his hair is like that today, he must have misplaced his comb." Nick commented with a smile, Warrick and Catherine smiled, while Sara nodded in agreement.

"You guys are so cruel, after I make you some nice Hawaiian coffee, you are going to diss my hair. Well you guys just blew it. Give me your cups. You can't have any of my coffee." Greg said getting up.

They all stood up … taking their cups with them.

"Hey I just remembered I need to talk to Hodges about the paint from my car. Thanks Greg for the coffee." Warrick said as he ran out of the break room.

Nick followed Warrick out, and turned to Greg. "Yea, I have to follow-up on our victim. Thanks man for the coffee."

Greg watched both Warrick and Nick exit the room with great haste he turned to Catherine.

"Um, I have to get back to my files. See ya later." She ran out as well.

Greg then turned to Sara.

"Here Greg you can have my cup, it's empty, would you mind washing it?" She smiled, and started to walk out of the room. "If you need me I'm going to be in with Warrick talking to Hodges.

She nearly collided with Grissom as she walked into the hallway. Grissom nodded at her, and continued into the break room, where Greg was standing there by himself.

Grissom stopped to look at Greg. "Is that Hawaiian blend I smell? Do you mind if I have a cup?

"Well that depends on if you have a comment about my hair." Greg replied.

Grissom looked at Greg with a confused look and said. "What?"

Three-quarters of the shift was complete. Every CSI was hard at work in the crime lab, however outside was a different story. The dark sedan was parked across the street in the shopping mall parking lot, watching and waiting for Nick Stokes to emerge from the building.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Please keep reviewing it keeps me going. 


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Jim Brass walked into the crime lab carrying two videotapes. They contained the footage from the ATM machine and the streetlight cameras from Tennison and 1st that Nick had requested.

He just about walked past the DNA lab when he spotted Warrick and Sara in the lab with Hodges; he walked in and stood near the door. The group did not notice him.

They were all listening to Hodges who was soaking in the attention. Hodges wasn't a very likable guy, he got on one's nerves rather quickly, but he knew his job, and he did it well.

The printer sitting on the table next to Hodges spit out a piece of paper, Hodges grabbed and read it.

"OK. It looks like we got a hit off of your blond hair from your crime scene."

He handed the paper to Warrick who began to read it.

"It looks like our hair belongs to a Riley Nestor. She's in the system for felony trespassing and shoplifting. It gives her current address at 1232 S. Covington Street. I guess will have to get in touch with Brass, and take a ride over there."

Brass took this as his queue to speak up.

"Someone looking for me? I was in the area with these tapes and I thought I'd stop by." He said holding the tapes up.

Warrick's eyes widened. "Is that the footage of our crime scene?"

"The one and the same."

Brass walked over and handed Warrick the videotapes. "The footage goes back as far as 10pm. I believe our victim was shot around 11 though. Let me know if they help with the case. Now what's this I hear about getting in touch with me?"

"Well we found a strand of hair at the crime scene on our victim. We ran it through DNA and found it belongs to a Riley Nestor. She's already in the system for felony trespassing and shoplifting, we were thinking about taking a ride."

"A ride sounds nice. It is kind of stuffy in here." Brass replied with a smirk.

Nick chose that moment to enter the room. "What's this I hear about going for a ride?"

"The hair I found belongs to a Riley Nestor, we were thinking of going for a ride, if you get my drift."

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Nick said as he noticed Warrick was holding the tapes that Brass gave to him.

"Are those my tapes from the crime scene?"

"Yeah, Brass just brought them in, here you go." Warrick handed the tapes to Nick. "Did you find anything out on our victim?"

"Brian Daeber is originally from my home town. He moved to Las Vegas about a year and half ago. He had a clean record, however all his credit cards were maxed out, and he was in the middle of filing bankruptcy. I also found out that he was way in the hole at the casino."

"Hmm, interesting. We'll follow-up on the angle later. Let's get going over the Riley Nestor's home, she may be able to answer some questions." Warrick suggested.

Nick walked over to Sara, and handed her the videotapes. "Sara could you take a look at these tapes? I think that either one or both of these might have recorded the crime. Just as Brass said the victim was shot around 11pm. So see what you can find. Could you also ask Greg to see what he can get off of the molds I made off the tire marks?"

"Sure think Nick, I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Sara."

Sara grabbed the tapes from Nick and walked out heading for the AV Lab.

"Hodges, how soon do you think you can get me the results on that paint scraping I took?" Warrick asked.

"It shouldn't be too long, I should have that for you by the time you return from your interview, providing nothing with more priority comes in." Hodges replied.

"OK. Thanks. Should we go gentlemen?" Warrick said heading towards the door.

"Let's do it." Nick replied following Warrick.

With the rising of the sun, it usually indicated that the shift was over. But for Nick, Warrick and Brass it looked like they were going into some overtime. Though none of them really minded. The extra money was always put to good use.

As the three of them walked out of the Crime Lab, Warrick called shotgun. Nick just shook his head with a smile. They all got into Brass's Taurus and drove off to interview Riley Nestor.

The dark sedan roared to life and pulled out after them. The driver, who Brent called Mav, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed.

"Yea they are on the move again, so far they haven't noticed us. When do you want to grab this guy?"

"Tonight." replied Brent. "I want to grab him under all of their noses. Keep track of him. We will need everyone for this. I'll get in touch with the other guys and we'll meet up with you."

"Got it." Mav hung up the phone, and spoke to the three other guys in the car with him. "The Boss says that we are going to meet up with him and the others, and grab Stokes tonight. In the meantime we still tail him."

The three guys nodded in understanding, each itching for some action. The look of anticipation could be seen on their faces. Yep, they would have some fun tonight.

Brass's Taurus pulled into a driveway of a run-down house. The house was white or what seemed to be white. The gutters were dangling down and rusting. A few windows were broken, but were covered up with boards. The rest of the windows were dirty, from dirt and bird droppings.

Warrick, Nick and Brass exited the car, walked up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door. From inside they could here someone moving around.

"Who is it?" the person screamed from the other side of the door.

"Las Vegas Police." Brass replied.

They could here the person on the other side of the door unlocking the locks. The door finally opened, and their stood a girl no older than 23. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She wore no make-up and was still in her nightshirt, as if she had just been woken up. She looked at all three men."

Brass held up his badge. "I'm Captain Brass, this is Warrick Brown, and Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab. We are looking for a Riley Nestor."

"Riley isn't home. What did she do anyway?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry miss? Brass made it into a question to get her name.

"Sharon, Sharon Nestor.

"Sharon, nice to meet you." he said with a smile. "Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?" Brass said avoiding her question.

"I guess. She opened the door all the way and the three men entered the house and looked around.

The inside of the house was just as bad as the outside. The living room had what used to be tan carpeting but with all the dirt and grime it was now a dark brown. The sofa in the corner was stained and singed from cigarettes and god only knows what.

The girl closed the door and walked in. "Won't you please sit down."

None of them took up her offer. "No thank-you." Brass replied as he took out his notepad. Nick and Warrick walked around the room taking it in.

"What relation are you to Riley Nestor?"

"I'm her younger sister." She answered as she plopped down on the sofa watching Nick and Warrick.

"Do you know where your sister is?"

"I have no idea. I'm not her keeper"

"Does she work?"

"Yea she's a waitress over at Blackie's Bar on 101st street."

"What time does she work, and what days?"

"She works Monday through Friday from 6pm till about 2am, when the bar closes."

"Did she work last night?"

"What's going on? Is she is some sort of trouble?" Sharon asked as she sat up straighter on the couch.

"So far she's not in any trouble, we just need to question her." He answered, and then continued with the questioning. "Could you please answer the question?"

"Yes she worked last night."

"When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"I saw her yesterday morning, she was going out with her boyfriend."

That answer peaked Brass's interest. He looked over at Nick and Warrick to see if they heard what she said. They looked back at him waiting for him to continue the questioning.

"Do you know the name of her boyfriend?"

"Yea, his name is Brian Daeber, they've been dating on and off for about a year now."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I have no idea, I stay out of my sister's business and she stays out of mine."

"I take it your sister's scheduled to work tonight?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, and responded with a huff. "That's what I said earlier."

"OK Sharon thanks for your help." Brass said as he put away his notepad.

Warrick and Nick walked back over to Brass, and waited from him to finish.

"Here's my card, if you can think of anything about your sister's whereabouts please give me a call." Brass took a business card out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to Sharon.

She got up and walked them to the door. Brass, Nick and Warrick left the house and walked back down the sidewalk. As Sharon closed the door she looked at Brass's card and chucked it on the floor, and went back to bed.

The three men got back into the Taurus and cranked up the air. It was beginning to get really hot.

"So what do you think?" Brass asked.

"Well at least we know that the victim was dating the sister. That would explain why her hair was found on his pants. However, we need to prove that she was indeed at work last night. I say we hit the bar and question her tonight." Nick replied while leaning back into his seat.

"Yea, I agree with Nick. We need to get back to the lab, and see what Hodges came up with on my paint scrapings. After that let's call it a day. Can you guys make it in a few hours early tonight say around 8pm? We can head over to the bar early and question Riley." Warrick suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Nick replied.

Brass pulled out of the driveway and the three of them headed back to the lab, with their shadow in tow.

It took them a little longer to get back to the lab with morning traffic and all. When the three men finally arrived back at the Lab, Warrick and Nick hopped out, and Brass took off.

Warrick and Nick entered the crime lab and went straight over to Hodges.

"There you guys are. I came up with your make and color." He said proud of himself.

"That's great news. Let's see what you got." Warrick replied.

Hodges handed him the paper.

"2005 GMC Savana Cargo Van, Onyx Black. Great now we have something to go off of."

Just as Warrick finished reading off the information Greg walked in with a piece of paper. He nodded to everyone in the room.

"I was able to get a match of your tire molds. The tires are a LT225 / 75R16E, they belong to a 2500 extended wheel based GMC Van."

Warrick and Nick looked at each other with smiles. They now identified the type of van that was used, through the physical evidence left at the scene. The next step would be to see if it could be identified in the footage that was collected from that evening.

The two CSIs left Hodges and headed over to Sara in the A/V lab. Sara was sitting at table working on a computer. She looked up when Warrick and Nick walked in.

"Hey guys, how did your interview go?"

"Riley wasn't there, but we were able to determine from interviewing her sister that she was dating the victim. So did you find anything?" Nick asked.

"This is your lucky day, Mr. Stokes." Sara replied. That statement brought a smile to Nick's face.

"The ATM camera shows what happened, here take a look." Sara clicked an icon on the monitor, and the footage begins to play.

"The footage shows the Camero driving down Tennison. He had the green light. He's just getting to the intersection when the GMC van blows through the red light crashing into the Camero. The driver of the Camero is shaken but OK. One lone person exists the van runs over to the Camero and shoots the driver. The person gets back into the van, and the van drives off."

"Well we already knew by the physical evidence that the vehicle involved was a 2005 GMC van. Now with the video footage we know that for certain. Thanks Sara."

The three of them called it a day. Warrick and Nick went to the locker room to change and to secure their guns in their lockers. They walked out of the lab together into the scorching heat, which was one of the many things that made Las Vegas famous.

As Nick reached his car, he yelled over to Warrick, "I'll see you tonight then. Get some rest."

"Well, you need the beauty sleep more than I do my friend." Warrick yelled back with a smile.

"Your such the comedian, don't quit your night job." Nick said as he got into his truck.

Both Warrick and Nick pulled out of the parking lot heading to their beds and dreams. Little did Nick know that time was ticking away … until he was faced with a new nightmare.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 4. Please keep the reviews coming. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:30pm when Nick Stokes entered the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He came in half an hour early to get ready for the shift ahead. He changed into a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. He grabbed his black crime scene investigation vest and put that on. He was supposed to meet up with Warrick and Brass at 8pm to interview Riley Nestor about her boyfriend, Brian Daeber.

Once Nick was changed he proceeded over the lab where Hodges was working. Hodges glanced up from his microscope when Nick walked in.

"Evening Hodges. Did you get anything from the dirt I collected yesterday?"

"Oh, hey Nick. Well sorry to say, it's your typical soil, found everywhere. I didn't find anything conclusive to help with your case. Sorry."

"Well thanks for looking into it anyway." Nick said as he walked out the door.

Warrick still hadn't arrived yet, so he went into the break room to get a cup of coffee, and relax a little. Nick closed his eyes hoping that they were going to catch a break and find the killer. So far that evidence they had linked only to Riley Nestor and she may have a credible alibi.

"Didn't you get enough beauty sleep this morning?" Warrick asked standing in the doorway.

Nick opened his eyes when he heard Warrick's voice. He stood up and replied.

"I've had plenty of beauty sleep, thanks for caring."

"Brass is waiting for us outside. You ready?"

"Yep let's get out of here."

Warrick and Nick walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot. Brass was sitting in the driver's seat of his Taurus waiting for Nick and Warrick to emerge from the building. When they finally did he started the car. Both men hopped in, and Brass took off towards Blackie's Bar.

The dark sedan that had been following Nick was now the Black GMC van. They pulled out and followed the Taurus. Brent Mitchell sat in the passenger seat of the van.

"OK … Here's the plan." Brent said turning back to face the four guys sitting in the back of the van.

"At some point Stokes is going to be by himself. When that happens we are going to grab him. I'm in radio contact with the guys in the other car. They are going to create a diversion so we can escape with Stokes. When Stokes is alone, Jeff and Butch you guys are going to grab him, if you have to carry him, do it, either way just get him to the van. John and Mel you guys make sure that Stokes is secure once inside."

After the guys acknowledged their orders, they checked their holstered weapons to make sure they were loaded and ready. They weren't sure when Stokes was going to be alone, but they wouldn't miss the chance.

The police-issued Taurus pulled into the parking lot of Blackie's Bar. The parking lot was pretty full. Business must be good. The three men exited the vehicle and walked into the bar. When they did, everyone turned their heads to get a look. Brass just smiled and walked up to the bar, with Warrick and Nick following.

The bartender was a short man with pock-marks on his face, which indicated that he had some acne scarring sometime ago. He had blond hair with a receding hairline. He looked to be in his mid-to-late forties. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants, the typical bartender uniform.

He looked up from the bar to see Brass standing in front of him.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Nothing thanks. I'm Captain Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department." He pointed to Nick and Warrick who were standing behind him. "This is Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab."

Both Nick and Warrick nodded with the introduction.

"Is Riley Nestor working tonight?" Brass asked.

"Yep, you see the blond over there." The bartender pointed to a blond girl around 5'6 wearing a short cocktail dress, with 6 inch heels. She was serving drinks to a table full of college boys. "That's her."

Brass glanced over to the girl, and walked over to her.

"Riley Nestor?" he asked.

The waitress turned around suddenly and looked at Brass, Nick and Warrick.

"Who wants to know?" she said cautiously.

Brass pulled out his badge, and showed it to her. "I'm Captain Jim Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department, this is Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown from the Crime Lab, do you have somewhere private were we could talk?" Brass asked

"What's this about?" she said looking for answer.

"Please Miss Nestor we would prefer to talk to you in private if you don't mind."

"We have a break room in the back, I suppose we could use that." She turned around and yelled to the bartender. "Hey Hal I'm taking my break."

Hal acknowledged her with a wave.

The foursome walked into a room just to the left of the bar. There was small table with three chairs around it. There was a full ashtray sitting on the table. Riley grabbed a chair and sat down, she proceeded to light a cigarette.

Brass and Warrick sat down at the table Nick remained standing. Riley looked at the three men waiting for them to start.

"Miss Nestor." Brass started.

"Please call me Riley." She interrupted.

"Riley. Thanks for talking with us. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"What is this concerning?" she asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment. Do you know Brian Daeber?"

"Yes we've been dating on and off for a year. I just saw him yesterday. Why what's happened?"

"Well I'm afraid I have bad news. Mr. Daeber was killed last night."

"What! Brian's dead, but I just saw him. Oh my god!" she started to cry. "What happened?"

Warrick and Nick glanced at each other it seemed that Riley was really shocked, or she was a really good actress.

"We are very sorry for your loss, but I'm not at liberty to say how he died, this is still an open investigation. You said that you saw him yesterday, what did you two do?"

She dried her tears, took a drag from her cigarette, "We went out for breakfast and then to a ballgame. After the ballgame Brian dropped me off at my friend Tina's house."

"What time was that?" Brass asked.

"Um. It must have been around 4pm." She answered.

"If Brian dropped you off, how did you get to work today?"

"My friend Tina dropped me off, I go between two houses. I had an extra uniform at Tina's house.

"How are you getting home tonight?"

"Well Brian was supposed to pick me up, I guess I'll have to get a ride from Hal." She started to cry again.

"Do you know of anyone who may have wanted to hurt Brian?"

She looked shocked at that question. "No I don't. Like I said we dated on and off, he didn't share a lot of details about his life, and I didn't ask."

"OK. I have one more question, where were you last night between the hours of 9pm to 11pm?"

"I was here working. You can ask Hal the bartender or any of the other waitresses. I left here around 2:30. The bar closes at 2:00am but we need to clean up before we leave. I got home around 2:45, and went straight to bed. Brian picked me up at 10, and the rest you know."

"Thanks Ms." Brass stopped. "Riley." You've helped a great deal."

"Captain, may I ask you a question?"

Brass looked over at Warrick and Nick, and then replied, "Sure."

"Did Brian suffer?"

"No Riley he didn't suffer, he died quickly." He said rising from the chair.

"Again we are sorry for you loss."

Brass pulled out a business card and gave it to Riley, "If you can think of anything that may help with our investigation, just call that number. We'll see ourselves out."

Brass, Nick and Warrick walked out of the smoke-infested bar, into the clean, crisp air of the night.

"Well what next guys?" Brass asked.

"I guess we should head back over to the lab, and go through the car." Warrick said.

"Hey that's sounds like a plan, but Brass would you mind pulling off at the convenience store we passed on our way here. I'm a bit thirsty and I want to grab a bottle of water." Nick asked.

"Sure Nicky."

The three men got into their vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot. Brass drove down 101st street, and parked the car, just across from the convenience store. All three men exited, but Brass and Warrick stayed with the car talking. Nick paused as a Black GMC Van drove by; then crossed the street and walked into the store.

The black van stopped about a ½ block up, and two men hopped out and headed towards the convenience store, as the van did a U-turn, and parked just past the doors of the store. The two men that were dropped off just made it to the doors when Nick stepped out with a bottle of water in hand.

He bumped into the guys. "Sorry about that, excuse me." He said trying to pass them. The van doors opened, both men each grabbed one of Nick's arms and started dragging him towards the van.

"What the hell are you doing...let go of me!" Nick screamed while he struggled to get away.

Nick's scream got the attention of Warrick and Brass who were waiting by the car, when they looked up, they could see Nick being dragged to the van. They started to cross the street, when gunfire erupted from the window of the van. Warrick and Brass had no choice but to take cover.

They peeked over the hood of the car, to see Nick forced into the van, the two men jumped in after him. The doors closed and the van peeled away. Warrick stood up and ran toward the van with all his might.

"Nick!"

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Please review. More to come. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry for the cliff hanger I couldn't help myself.

This was a hard chapter to write with all of the action (oops did I give a hint?) hopefully it makes sense.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Brass got up from his position and jumped into the car. The engine roared when he did a u-turn. He stopped just quick enough for Warrick to jump in. 

Brass turned on the siren and police lights, and hit the gas. Warrick had the sense to buckle his seatbelt and hold on. Both men were trying to keep on eye on the van. Brass grabbed his radio and began to speak.

"This Alpha Charlie-10, in pursuit of a 2005 Black GMC van, Nevada license plate Bravo, Echo, Charlie 636, they are northbound on 101st street. They just passed Commons."

"Roger that Alpha Charlie-10, we have units on the way." Brass heard through the radio.

"Dispatch please be advised that the suspects are armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution, the suspects have a hostage in the vehicle."

"Roger. All units responding to 10-13 at 1005 101st Street please be advised that suspects have a hostage in the vehicle. Proceed with extreme caution." The dispatcher repeated.

The van was slowly pulling away from the Taurus. Brass went faster.

* * *

When Nick came out of the convenience store he bumped into two big guys. It was innocent enough; he apologized, and tried to step to the side to get by. He knew something was wrong when they grabbed him and began to drag him over to the van parked in front of the store. 

"What the hell are you doing...let go of me!" Nick screamed and struggled.

His screams fell on deaf ears. He looked across the street to find Brass and Warrick heading his way, he had gotten their attention. He jumped when gunfire erupted from the front window of the van. He saw Warrick and Brass take cover behind the Taurus.

Before Nick could say another word two more guys grabbed him from inside the van. He was quickly thrown to the floor and hands were firmly secured behind his back. He felt them remove his gun from his holster. They grabbed him from under his armpits, turned him around and slammed him against the side of the van.

Nick grimaced, then looked up at his abductors. He was surrounded. He fell over into the guy sitting to his right, when the van took a wide turn. He was roughly pushed back into place. It was obvious that they were still trying to elude Brass.

Nick finally got up the courage to speak. "Who the hell are you guys? Do you realize kidnapping a cop is a serious crime?"

"Gag him!" Nick heard from the front of the van.

Nick tried to move away, which caused the guys in the back to laugh. One of the men grabbed Nick by the shoulders, while the second one placed the gag into Nick's mouth. Nick stared daggers at them. He turned his head towards the front of the van when he heard the same voice speak up.

"I'm sorry Nick." Nick looked at him with shock, '_How did this guy know his name?'_

"But we can't have you distracting our driver when we are trying to elude your friends." Brent said from the passenger seat in the front of the van.

Nick struggled with his bindings, but couldn't get loose. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He hoped beyond all hope that Brass and Warrick would be able to rescue him.

'_What have I gotten myself into now?'_ He thought to himself as the van sped down the road.

* * *

Brass and Warrick were still in pursuit of the van; they were just about to come into an intersection when a Cadillac came into view cutting them off. Brass fought to control the car as he slammed on the brakes. This caused a chain effect; there was no way to get around all the cars that now littered the intersection. 

Brass jumped out of his car and watched the van sped down the street. He reached into his and car grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch, this is Alpha-Charlie-10, suspect vehicle is now heading East on Energy Pass Road. I have a multi-vehicle accident at the intersection of 101st and Energy Pass Road. I am unable to continue pursuit." He said frustrated as he chucked his radio back in the car.

"Roger Alpha-Charlie 10."

Brass looked around the scene for Warrick, assuming that he would be helping the injured. When he didn't see him, he bent down to look into the car. What he saw choked him up.

Warrick just sat there looking out of the window. A lump formed in Brass's throat when he saw a single tear fall down Warwick's left cheek. Brass swallowed the lump back down his throat and spoke.

"Warrick … we will find him." He said with determination.

"We failed him Brass." Warrick said as stepped out of the car. He fumbled looking for his phone. "I have to call Grissom, and tell him what happened."

Brass walked up to Warrick and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Warrick, I will call Grissom. It was my responsibility to watch you guys. I'm at fault. Why don't you go and see if EMS needs an extra hand."

Warrick slid his phone back on his belt and walked away.

Brass took a deep breath as he grabbed his phone and dialed Grissom's number. He could feel his heart beating faster. Giving someone bad news was never good, especially when you were the person responsible.

* * *

Gil Grissom sat at his desk. He was still working on his folders for the coming audit. The pile was a lot lower than it was at the beginning of the shift. A few more hours and he should be finished. He glanced up when he heard his fish singing. Catherine Willows stood in the doorway. Grissom smiled. 

"Finished already?"

Catherine walked in and sat down. "Nope just needed a break. I should be finished by end of shift."

"Same here, I have a few more hours worth of work, then." Grissom's cell phone rang. He looked at the display. "It's Brass." He said to Catherine.

"Grissom."

"Gil, Nick's gone." Brass started.

"What! What do you mean Nick's gone?" Catherine sat up and leaned in closer to Grissom. "Did he take off without telling you?"

Brass grimaced at Grissom's response he took another deep breath. "No Gil he didn't take off, he was grabbed by someone just outside the convenience store that we stopped at."

"He was grabbed…Brass please tell me that you are joking." Grissom said as he struggled with his emotions.

Catherine got up from her seat and started pacing, waiting for Grissom to tell her the bad news.

"No joke Gil I'm afraid Nick really has been kidnapped again." Brass barely replied.

"We need you guys out here. Nick was grabbed at 1005 101st Street. Warrick and I are just down the street from there on 101st and Energy Pass Road at a multi-vehicle accident.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Grissom closed his cell phone and leaned back into his seat. He slowly looked up at Catherine.

"Nick's been kidnapped again. Brass needs us out there. I'll notify Ecklie. Could you please get Sara and Greg, and I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

Catherine ran out the door before Grissom could finish. She was in shock. It has only been a year since Nick was taken from a crime scene and buried alive. They made it just in time, another few minutes and Nick would have been out of air. It seemed that Nick had nine lives; she only hoped that he wasn't using the last one.

* * *

Nick took a quick look at his abductors as they raced down the street. He heard the guy in the front talking on a radio. 

"Yea we are coming up on Energy Pass now, be ready."

Nick wondered what he was talking about. His question was soon answered when he heard the sound of screeching tires and crashing cars. The siren that had been three car lengths behind was getting farther and farther away.

Now Nick knew what they meant. The person on the other side of the radio created a diversion to cover their escape. His only hope of a rescue was now quickly fading away.

They drove for a few minutes longer, when the van made a sharp turn. Nick's attempt at not falling over again failed. This time the guys just let him lay there. Within minutes the van came to an abrupt halt.

Suddenly the back doors of the van opened. There stood three more men and they all looked like linebackers. The men in the van jumped out of the back doors. They turned around and roughly pulled Nick out of the car.

Nick glanced around trying to get his bearings. He was in an alley. Where this alley was, he had no idea. Parked in the alley were a black stretch limo and a Red Ford Expedition. He struggled as he was led to the Expedition. He suddenly heard a voice from behind him. He was forced to face the voice, the whole time attempting to get free.

Brent was ecstatic he was finally face to face with the leverage he needed to free his brother from prison. His well-orchestrated plan went perfectly. He was able to grab Stokes right under that cop's nose. Yes, he was having a great night, and it was going to get better.

He noticed Nick struggling to get free. _'Why doesn't he realize that there's no way to escape?'_ he thought to himself.

He could no longer contain himself. As Nick struggled it made Brent angrier and angrier. He finally spoke.

"You can either go conscious or unconscious Nick. I would suggest you stop struggling, but we couldn't care less. There's no way out of here for you." Brent said with an evil smile.

Nick took in his words and stopped struggling. At least if he was conscious he could see where they were taking him.

"That's a good boy." Brent said taking out a handkerchief. Nick eyed him, wondering what Brent was up to.

"I'm afraid we will need to blindfold you. We wouldn't want you to see where you are going. That would ruin the surprise." Brent said as he moved in closer to Nick.

He held the handkerchief out to the man on Nick's left, and gave instructions.

"Put this on him after you have him in the Expedition. When you get to the location leave him blindfolded. Make sure that he's secure and he's to have two guards at all times. Do I make myself clear?" Brent said firmly.

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

They turned around and headed for the Expedition with Nick in tow. They opened the back door and helped Nick up since his hands were tied. One of the men got in after him. He pulled Nick closer to him and tied the blindfold around Nick's head. Nick was then forced down to the floor. Where he sat tied up, gagged and blindfolded.

_'This couldn't get any worse.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Ta Da that's chapter 6. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, review, and review. Thanks! See ya next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all of the reviews, they are all wonderful. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. Well enough of my babbling…. and now for your reading pleasure I present to you Chap. 7 of Leverage. Enjoy!

* * *

The Expedition slowly made its way through the city. It maintained a safe speed. They did not want to take a chance of getting pulled over by a curious cop. Especially with their guest sitting on the floor in the back. 

Nick's hands were starting to go numb as he attempted to adjust his position; it earned him a slap to the head.

"Don't move." A rough voice, not even two feet away, said.

Nick rolled his eyes and stopped moving he was just going to have to suck it up. He wiggled his hands without moving the rest of his body in attempt to get the feeling back.

His thoughts quickly returned,_ 'What was the purpose of his kidnapping?' _They knew his name, that set alarms off in his head_. 'Was this a revenge thing like the Kelly Gordon incident or was this related to one of his existing cases? Or I may just have a sign written on my forehead that says, kidnap me please.'_

He laughed at his joke. His laugh caught the attention of the man sitting just a few feet away.

"What's so funny cop?" he grabbed Nick by the hair and pulled Nick towards him. He whispered in Nick's ear, "Pretty soon you ain't gonna be laughing about anything." He threw Nick back into the door.

_'OK Nick … laughingnot such a good idea.' _He thought as his head made contact with the door.

Even though Nick was blindfolded he closed his eyes. He knew his friends were looking for him. They always came through. They were his second family.

Nick heard the Expedition turn onto a gravel road. It stopped and parked. He heard the car doors open. His door was opened and he felt himself being lifted out. He was thrown to the ground and heard laughing.

He was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled up into the standing position. He felt himself surrounded and had nowhere to go. He was pushed from behind and went flying into the arms of one of the men. He was promptly pushed again. This went on for a few minutes. Nick had no choice but to go along. He couldn't defend himself since he was tied up and blindfolded.

_'Oh if I only my hands were free and I didn't have this damn blindfold on_. He thought to himself as he fell to the ground. He was being pulled back up when he heard another voice.

"You guys better stop messing around and get him in here. If the boss finds out you've messing with his prized position, he'll have your heads."

Nick heard some mumbling as he was grabbed by the arms and led into a building. They walked for a few minutes; he heard a door squeak as it was opened and he was forced through it. The group stopped, Nick could feel his hands being untied. Once untied, Nick grabbed at his blindfold and attempted to run. His attempt was thwarted when he felt three pairs of hands grab him.

Nick knew at once that he had made a mistake in trying to run when he received a punch to the gut and to the face. He felt a pair of large hands grab his face as he was again pulled forward.

"That was a big mistake Stokes. You just remember there's a lot more where that came from."

He was then thrown into a wooden chair with two armrests. Nick's arms where held down as he was tied to the chair. When they were finished they checked the ropes, his blindfold and his gag. His head whipped to the right as he was punched once again in the face. He could feel blood running down his chin from a split lip.

"That's just a friendly reminder to behave yourself Stokes." The man began to leave the room he turned around and said. "Oh and I hope you enjoy your accommodations." He laughed.

Nick could here whispers coming from other side of the room. He struggled with his bindings. He stopped struggling and sighed, he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Catherine had notified both Sara and Greg of Nick's disappearance. They weren't certain of the circumstance of his disappearance. The only information they had was that Nick was grabbed from a convenience store right in front of Brass and Warrick. 

They were all dressed in their issued Crime Scene Investigator black vests, and waited for Grissom to exit the building. Grissom finally walked out of the building wearing his CSI windbreaker and his CSI baseball cap. He had a look of determination laced with worry on his face. He walked up to his team, who waited for direction.

"Catherine, I want you to head over to the MVA on 101st and Energy Pass Road. See what you can find out. Sara and I are going to head over to the convenience store and meet up with Brass and Warrick."

"Greg, with Nick gone and Warrick now working on this, I want you to pick up where they left off on their current case." Greg nodded in understanding but couldn't mask the disappointment on his face.

They stood there waiting for Grissom to say more. He could see the despair in their eyes. They had been through this last year. How much more could any of them take? He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know how you are feeling, I feel the same way. We've been through this before and we need to remain objective. It's no secret that we are family and we all share a close bond. We need to come together and bring Nick home. He's counting on us." With that said he climbed into his SUV waited for Sara to get in and drove off.

Catherine and Greg watched Grissom's SUV speed out of the parking lot with the lights and sirens flashing. Greg walked back towards the building while Catherine got into her SUV and drove off towards the MVA.

* * *

Greg walked into the break room and plopped himself down in a chair. He rubbed his eyes with both hands, and looked around. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. No one knew that he had privately gone and seen a shrink after Nick's abduction last year. He kept that information to himself. Nick had been the one to go through the ordeal and he needed all the support. Greg managed on his own just like he would now. 

He got up from the table and headed towards the CSI offices. He walked over to Nick's desk and found a folder with the name of Brian Daeber written on it. He sat down in Nick's chair and familiarized himself with the case.

It was already proven that a 2005 Black GMC Van was involved in the crime. Greg helped with that aspect of the investigation. He continued to skim through the report. It was noted by Nick that they had interviewed Riley Nestor's sister, and that they were going to interview Riley Nestor that evening. '_They must have been coming back from the interview when Nick was taken.'_ Greg thought to himself.

The report also mentioned that the victim was originally from Dallas, Texas and had moved to Vegas about a year in a half ago. It also appeared that Brian was up to his ears in debt.

Greg finished reading the report and decided it was time to visit the morgue. He was sure that Dr. Robbins was finished or just about finished with Brian's autopsy. It was obvious that the COD was a shot to the head. He wanted to see if Doc Robbins had recovered the bullet from the skull.

As he left the CSI offices he walked down the hall heading towards the elevator. The morgue was located in the basement of the Crime Lab. As he was about to step into the elevator Al Robbins the coroner stepped out, he was carrying a clear plastic bag in his right hand.

Doctor Albert Robbins was an older gentleman with a kind face. He walked with a cane. When he saw Greg he smiled and greeted him.

"Hi Greg. What's wrong? You look like something the cat dragged in."

"Hey Doc. I was just coming to see you."

"Oh really. What can I do for you?" he said as he started walking towards the CSI offices.

"Brian Daeber. Did you complete the autopsy on him?" Greg asked.

"Yes I did." He lifted the bag that was in his right hand. "This is the bullet I extracted from his head. I was just bringing it to Nick. Is he in his office?"

"No Doc Nick's not in his office. I'm taking over his case." Greg replied.

"Oh you are?"

Doc Robbins didn't like the look in Greg's eyes.

"Greg, is there something that you aren't telling me? Is Nick OK?" he asked.

"I don't know if he's OK Doc. What if they don't find him this time?" Greg screamed.

"Greg, was Nick kidnapped again?"

Greg shook his head yes … unable to respond. That answer took the doctor by surprise. It gave him chills when he thought about how close Nick came to becoming a body on his table last year.

He looked at Greg and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Greg if anyone can find Nick, it's you guys. You need to believe that. Nick wouldn't want you to sit here thinking about it. Get back to work, and do what you can. Nick would want it that way."

"Thanks Doc.

"Anytime Greg." Greg turned away and started walking back down the hallway when Doc Robbins called out to him.

"Oh and Greg, if you ever need to talk. I'm only an elevator ride away."

Greg smiled and nodded, and went into the ballistics lab to see if he could find out what type of gun was used.

* * *

Detective Jim Brass and CSI Warrick Brown went back to the convenience store where Nick was taken. They were parked in the same exact spot. Though the only difference now was that this area was swarming with cops. 

Looking straight at the convenience store doors, Warrick could still see the bottle of water that Nick had dropped when he was grabbed. It would be collected and fingerprinted that was standard operating procedure.

The area in front of the store was now roped off with black and yellow tape that had 'POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS' written on it. He shook his head and thought, _'If only I just went in with him, he would be here with us and not with them_.' He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to Brass. Brass pointed and said.

"Grissom and Sara are here."

Grissom parked the SUV and got out just as Brass and Warrick walked up. Sara jumped out and walked around the front to join the three men.

Grissom spoke first. "I want the complete rundown on what happened here. Don't leave anything out."

Brass and Warrick explained how Nick was grabbed walking out of the convenience store. At the same time someone from inside the van started shooting at them. They attempted to pursue them, but were thwarted when a Cadillac ran a red light and caused the accident on 101st and Energy Pass Road.

Sara listened intently to what the two men had said. When they finished she asked a question. "What kind of van did you say the suspects were driving?"

Warrick and Brass looked at each other. Warrick answered, "They were driving a 2005 Black GMC Van." Warrick looked at her, his eyes got big. "That's the same van that was involved in our case. You don't think they are connected do you?" He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Grissom replied as he handed Warrick a kit. "Let's get to work."

* * *

O.K. Here's Chapter 7. Should I go on? Please review and let me know. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Well I heard through the grapevine that people were begging for a new chapter. Who am I to let anyone down?

Here's Chapter 8. I wonder if Nick's going to be in it. HMMM I guess you are just going to have to read it. I know I'm so evil.

* * *

Catherine ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled up to the MVA. After she turned the ignition off, she sat in her car for a few minutes. She had to pull herself together. She was still in shock after receiving the news of Nick's disappearance. 

'Why the hell did this have to happen?' She thought to herself as she exited the car. "I swear when I get my hands on those guys they are going to wish for a quick death." She said to herself out loud.

"Catherine, were you talking to me?"

Catherine quickly turned around to see Detective Vega standing there. She smiled. "No sorry. I was just talking to myself. Don't tell anyone … OK?

Vega smiled. "It will be just between the two of us. I heard about Nick, tough break."

"Yeah … thanks." She said while retrieving her camera and kit. "So what have we got here?" Catherine got right down to busy.

"The suspect came through here during the pursuit, Brass said that the Cadillac over there ran the red light. It seemed a bit too convenient and may have been a diversion so the van could get away. Just after the accident the driver and passenger disappeared. A coincidence … I don't think so.

Catherine processed what Vega had just told her. "This doesn't sound like a random kidnapping. This kidnapping was planned and intentional. They were definitely after Nick." She said to Vega as she looked at the Cadillac sitting in the middle of the intersection.

* * *

The rush that Nick had been feeling was starting to wear off. He struggled with his ropes. He felt closed in … he couldn't breath. 

He was in the box again.

He could hear the guards laughing at him he didn't care. He had to get out and get away.

He was in that damn box again.

_'Why him? What did he do to deserve this_? _Please somebody find me before I run out of air.'_ He cried to himselfHe continued to struggle, sucking in as much air as he could through his nose. Then suddenly it stopped. As quickly as the anxiety started it went away.

Nick took in a couple of deep calming breaths just like his doctor showed him. He was back in control.

It had only been minutes that had passed since his anxiety attack, but it seemed like hours. He sat silently in his chair concentrating on his breathing. He attempted to swallow but his throat was too dry.

He was still in the dark as to why he had been grabbed. His captors had hardly said a word since they grabbed him. He heard the door open and footsteps coming in. He jumped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"Gee Nick a little jumpy aren't we?" Brent said as he pulled a chair over to Nick and sat down. All Nick could do was listen.

Brent looked up at the two men that were on either side of Nick now and spoke. "Take off his gag and blindfold."

Nick could feel both the blindfold and gag being removed. He squinted as he looked around. He noticed piles of old boxes with the name Hannah's Honey stamped all over them. He probably was in some old warehouse or factory.

His head turned back towards his captor. It was the same man that Nick had seen in the alley. Brent was looking at Nick like he just won the lottery. This made Nick nervous.

Nick licked his lips, swallowed and with an unsteady voice asked. "Who are you? What's this all about? Why did you bring me here?"

Brent smiled. "All very good questions Nick."

"And how do you know my name?" Nick interrupted.

"Interrupting me again would be bad for your health Nick. But I guess introductions _are_ in order. I know your name; it would only be fitting if you knew mine. I'm Brent Mitchell and I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here."

"Yeah well the pleasure is all yours." Nick responded sarcastically while he was still looking around the room.

"Nick … I don't think you know how important your role here is."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said confused

Brent stood up grabbed Nick's shirt and punched him in the face. "If you do not stop interrupting I will have you gagged again. Do you understand?" Brent screamed.

Nick struggled to get free so he could fight back, but was held down by the two linebackers standing next to him. He didn't answer. Brent punched him again.

"I said understand."

Nick drew in a shaky breath and finally said. "Yea, I understand."

Brent sat back down in is chair. "Good. Now where was I? Oh yea, your role here. You have been brought here as leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Yes … you my friend will be the leverage I need to convince the honorable William Stokes to free my brother. He's currently being held at the Dallas State prison until his trial starts."

Nick was shocked. He didn't see that coming. Nick's parents had been in the Criminal Justice field for close to 40 years, they always knew it was a possibility that something like this could happen. Nick always thought it would have been one of his sisters not him.

Brent saw the shocked look on Nick's face and couldn't help but smile.

"Now do you understand your value Mr. Stokes?

Nick let out a nervous chuckle, then answered.

"If you are going to use me for leverage. You are in for a very big surprise."

"Oh and why is that?"

"My father doesn't negotiate. He takes his job as a Supreme Court Justice very seriously. He will not fall for this and I won't let him. If your brother is anything like you then he probably deserves to be in jail." Nick sounded more confident then he really was. He could feel his heart racing. Another anxiety attack was coming. He closed his eyes to regulate his breathing.

Brent watched Nick with amusement. "That may be so Mr. Stokes but I have a feeling your father will eventually see things my way." He said standing up from the chair.

He continued to speak. "I'm not an ungracious host. You will be allowed to use the facilities with an escort of course and handcuffed." Brent reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "If you try to escape you'll regret it. Do you understand?"

Nick looked up at Brent. Every time Brent asked that question it made him feel like a trained dog. He had no choice but to answer.

"Yes I understand."

Nick watched Brent toss the handcuffs to the guy on his right giving him directions as well.

"Before you untie him get two more guys in here. I want him covered. He doesn't leave any of your sights for a single minute. Put those cuffs on him while he's out of that chair. When he's finished bring him back here and tie him back up. You can leave the blindfold and gag off. If he starts to get loud go ahead and put the gag back on."

Both men acknowledged their orders.

Brent looked back down at Nick. "Well Nick … I'm afraid I have to leave right now, but I will be back."

"Can't wait." He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself.

Before Nick knew it two more guys had joined him in the room. He was untied and handcuffed then led into an office by four men. The office was hidden in the corner of the room where he was held.

When he walked in he saw a desk slid into the corner with years of dust laying on it. There were old papers spread on the floor. Nick lost his footing and slipped as he was pushed towards and through another door.

The second room was a bathroom. There was an old rusted toilet to the left of the door. The sink, which was just as rusty, hung from the wall just few feet away. Papers also littered the floor. Nick was a bit uncomfortable, he wasn't used to being watched. He finished up quickly and was led back to his chair.

As Nick was led back to his chair he looked around and thought to himself. _'This was his chance to make a break. If I could just knock these guys out of the way, and get through that door_.

Before the four guys could react Nick went into action. He head butted the guy to his right, as the guy bent over Nick kicked him. He then elbowed the other one in the face. He turned quickly with speed he didn't know he had. He grabbed the back of the chair with both hands picked it up and hit the two remaining guys with it. He threw the chair down and started running towards the door. As he reached the door, a single gunshot was heard.

BANG!

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 8. I really had a hard time with this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions. Review Puh-lease! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews everyone.

**Nicky69**: Thanks for the high fives and the great review, hugs and such to you too:-)

**Kasey64**: Oh yea, he will have to pay for that. Ouch!

**crazy4tv**:In my real life I'm really not mean. Well maybe a little. Nope.Hmmm not sure. I'll have to ask my kids. ;-)

**harryandbrennan**: Don't hate me. :-) Thanks for the review. Wait to you see the next chapter you are still going to hate me. Just joking. Maybe.

**Diane**: Since you are such an awesome reviewer, I feel the need to place your teeny tiny request in my story. Look for it in one of the coming chapters. ;-) Oh and I hope to answer all of your questions and more in the coming chapters as well.

**dumbandhappy**: Thanks for your review. I did think about mentioning Nigel and the stalking, but decided against it. Just because I was already talking about Grave Danger, I didn't want to confuse the issue. Please keep upwith the suggestions. I really appreciate it.

**Lin**: Let's just say Nick won't be feeling to good in the coming chapters. Eek! Did I just give too much away? Nah!

Now on with the story.

* * *

Nick had just grabbed the doorknob, when he felt a searing pain in his thigh. He struggled to stay standing. He needed to escape. He managed to get the door open and ran out. His escape was short lived. On the other side of the door just feet away two more linebackers were coming towards him. 

In desperation and adrenaline, he tried to go through them. That was a big mistake. They both latched onto an arm and slammed him back into the wall. Nick fought them with all his might, but he was getting weaker as the adrenaline slowly wore off.

He heard a string of curses as the four men who were supposed to be guarding him came into view. They were not happy.

He was once again surrounded. The man they called Mav got in the first shot. He kicked Nick in the thigh where the bullet had entered. When Nick bent over in pain, he was punched in the face. Each man took his turn punching him.

They held him up against the wall as they continued to beat up on him. After a few minutes he could no longer stand on his own. He was limp as they dragged him back to his chair. They tied him back up. Punched him a few more times. Then left him as they walked back to their posts.

Between the loss of blood and the beating Nick finally lost consciousness.

* * *

**The morning two days before Nick's abduction**

Supreme Court Justice Bill Stokes walked into his brightly lit office. His office was rather large, but being a simple man he would have been happy with a closet. By no means was he decorator and had enlisted his wife of 45 years to help. She had the uncanny ability to make you feel at home even when one was at work.

His desk consisted of light oak wood. His chair along with the other chairs in the office, were decorated in a South Western theme. He walked over and placed his briefcase on his desk. He opened it and removed a bunch of files, then placed the briefcase on the floor near his leg and sat down.

The top of his desk was littered with various papers, folders, pens, pencils you name it. But what distinguished his desk the most were the family photos. He had several frames full of various pictures of his family. He glanced at one specific picture. It was one with the whole family, him and his wife, his five daughters and two sons. He focused on his youngest, Nick.

It had been a year since Nick's abduction. Nicks' supervisor Catherine Willows had notified him and Jillian, that Nick had been abducted from a crime scene. The kidnappers were demanding one million dollars. They flew immediately to Las Vegas and were prepared to do or pay anything to get Nick back, within the law.

It turned out in the end that the kidnapper didn't want the ransom, he wanted Nick dead, and he wanted everyone to watch him die. Though through the brilliance and great detective work Nick's teammates and second family were able to find him in time. The Stokes family would forever be in there debt.

During Nick's recovery he had returned to Texas to visit with his family and to rest. He needed a break from the attention. Home was just the place to do that.

Both Jillian and him tried to persuade Nick to move back to Texas so that they could be close to him, but Nick refused. Though he was disappointed, Nick was his own man and he accepted his decision. In fact he couldn't have been more proud of Nick.

He sighed as he grabbed one of his folders. He opened it when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood a woman middle-aged woman, wearing a black skirt and white blouse. She had short blond hair with a few touches of gray. She walked into the room holding a bunch of mail in her hand.

"Good morning your honor. I collected your mail while you were out. I trust you had a nice time."

He had decided to take a few days off before the big trial started for Michael Mitchell.

Michael Mitchell was being tried on multiple charges, murder, money laundering, and drug trafficking. You name it Mitchell was involved.

Though they knew that Michael's brother Brent was also involved, but with the money they possessed it was hard to prove. Mike happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, and he was arrested. There were multiple witnesses who testified at the hearing. So Mr. Mitchell was held pending trial.

"I had a nice time with the Misses thanks Millie."

Millie handed him the mail and walked out of the room. He thumbed through the mail. There were various pieces of junk mail that he threw out. He then came upon a handwritten envelope addressed to him. Curious he opened it. Inside the envelope was a piece of paper with a note written on it. It read:

**Throw the Mitchell case out of court or you will regret it**.

He shook his head and laughed at the threat. As a judge he received threats all the time. He crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in garbage and went back to work.

Little did he know just how serious the note actually was or what his son was about to endure.

* * *

_**Back to the present**_

The sun was slowly creeping over the horizon. Grissom, Sara and Warrick were still working the crime scene. While Brass interviewed potential witnesses.

Sara had collected Nick's water bottle for analysis, maybe they would get lucky and get a print off of it. Though they already knew what make and model of the van that took Nick she still collected the tire marks. They wanted to match the treads from the earlier murder to see if the two cases were related.

Grissom and Warrick located 5 bullets in the brick walls of the buildings across the street from the convenience store. They located another 3 bullets in the side of Brass's car.

They pulled the bullets out of the walls and bagged them. They then placed their trajectory lasers in the holes and turned them on. This gave them the path that the bullets traveled.

Grissom and Warrick followed the beam across the street.

"Warrick you said that the van was parked here in this vicinity right?"

"Yea." Warrick answered

"O.K. so it definitely looks like the gunfire came from the van and not a sniper.'

As they finished up, Brass walked over. Grissom looked at him.

"So were you able to find any witnesses other than Warrick and you?"

Brass sighed, still angry with himself. "Nope not a single one."

"Well we've done what we could here. Let's get this stuff back to the lab."

* * *

Brent Mitchell was sitting at a desk, when a kid in his early twenties walked in. He wore a green shirt with baggy blue jeans. He had shoulder length brown hair pulled into a ponytail. 

"So did you do it?" Brent asked as the kid.

"Yea, I left the package exactly where you told me to." The kid replied leaning back and putting his feet on the desk.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Nope no one."

"Good work." Brent said as he pulled his gun out and shot the kid. Brent screamed to someone standing outside his office. "Someone come in here and get rid of this body."

In another room down the hall Nick was still unconscious.

* * *

Catherine Willows made her way over to the Cadillac. That seemed like the logical place to start. She pulled on her gloves. Then bent over and looked into the driver's side of the car and took a picture. She grabbed her flashlight, and directed its beam into the car. The airbag had been deployed in the accident and had a trace of blood on it. She swabbed the blood and put the sample back into her bag. 

The beam was then directed across the dashboard to locate any other blood splatter, she didn't see any. The beam of light swung over towards the bucket seats of the Cadillac. She went over the drivers' seat inch-by-inch. She smiled when she found a few hairs near the headrest.

She went over to the passenger side and repeated the whole process. After she was certain that she had recovered all evidence. She sat down on the passenger seat of the car and began going through the glove compartment.

She struck out, there was no insurance or registration there. She began to rifle through the middle compartment and struck out once again. She pulled down the visor, nothing there.

She then printed the steering wheel, the dashboard in front of the passenger seat, as well as the door handles on both the inside and outside of the car. She hoped that these guys would already be in the system.

She climbed out of the front seat and into the back. She put her hands in the crevices of the back seat and didn't find anything. She was about to get out when she noticed a tape recorder at her feet.

Before she picked it up she took a picture of it. She didn't know why but she got a slight chill. This seemed a bit all too familiar. She reached down and picked it up then pressed play and listened. A disguised voice started talking.

"_By the time you hear this recording Mr. Stokes will be in our possession. A package will be arriving via courier to the Las Vegas Crime Lab; this package will contain an untraceable videoconference number. Please extend an invitation to his Honor Judge William Stokes. All of youwill need to be on this call by 8pm this evening or Nick will suffer the consequences. Remember 8pm sharp_."

Catherine took in a deep breath, pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Grissom."

"Gil its Catherine. I found something."

* * *

O.K there's Chapter 9. I'm sorry I hurt Nick but it was necessary for the story to continue on its destined path. Oh please I sound ridiculous. Let's just say I felt like hurting him. That's better. Please share your thoughts and honest opinions. 

P.S. I had no idea what that name is ofpiece of equipment with the infrared beam, or if there is such a thing. So I just made up a name.


	10. Chapter 10

And the crowd roars. Thanks for all the great reviews.

* * *

Greg Sanders entered the ballistics lab, where he saw Bobby Dawson the ballistic expert leaning over a microscope. Just like DNA was Greg's specialty, Bobby knew weapons. 

Bobby looked up from his microscope and smiled.

"Mr. Sanders what can I do for you?"

"Hey Bobby I was wondering if you could identify this bullet that we just pulled out of our victim?"

"Sure let me take a look."

Bobby took the bag from Greg, and inspected the bullet.

"This looks like a bullet from a 9mm Beretta, the magazine holds fifteen rounds. Maximum range is around one-hundred and fifty-two feet.

"You're sure?" Greg asked.

"You wound me Greg." He said smiling. "Yes I'm sure."

Bobby handed Greg back the bullet.

"Alright 9mm Beretta. OK, now that I have the type of weapon, let's see if this bullet has any prints on it. Thanks man."

"Anytime Greg."

Greg turned around to leave the lab when Sofia Curtis walked in.

Sofia just recently joined the ranks of detective. She had been a CSI and a good one. She worked on swing shift under the direction of Conrad Ecklie, and then she was lent for a short time to Grissom. She really had become a CSI for her mother. Deep down in her heart she wanted to wear the badge of detective, and she finally made it and obtained her dream

"Hey Greg. I heard what happened to Nick. This is unbelievable, twice in one year."

"Hi Sofia. Yea I know. We're all kind of still in shock. Grissom asked me to take over Nick and Warrick's case while everyone else concentrated getting Nick back. I do know that they have some leads."

"Well that's good news. Nick is strong, he will pull through this, we all will. I'm just wrapping up my case, so if any of you need any help I'm there."

"Thanks Sofia, it's appreciated. Well I've got to get going." Greg said pointing to the door with his thumb.

Sofia touched Greg's arm in a friendly gesture. "Hang in there Greg."

He made a half-hearted smile and turned to walk out, when he heard Sofia speak to Bobby.

"So Bobby what do you have for me?"

* * *

Grissom was driving back to the lab with Sara, while Brass and Warrick followed behind, when his cell phone rang. 

"Grissom."

"Gil its Catherine. I found something."

"What did you find?"

"A tape recorder."

"A tape recorder?"

"Yea sound a little familiar?" Catherine replied back.

"Was there a message on it?"

"Yes. Gil this wasn't a random kidnapping like the last time. Nick was definitely the target here."

Grissom was silent, his scientific mind trying to come up with some explanation for all of this.

"Gil you still there?" Catherine asked.

"Yea Catherine I'm still here. Listen we are on our way back to the lab. Brass and Warrick are right behind us. We'll meet you in the A/V Lab.

"OK. I'll be in shortly."

Catherine hung up her phone glanced around to make sure she got everything. She looked at the ground again to make sure she didn't miss anything. Obviously someone came back to plant this tape recorder, but with the concrete there were no identifiable shoe prints. She reprimanded herself for not checking that sooner. She couldn't afford to botch anything up. It could cost Nick his life.

She informed Vega of the tape recorder and that someone had gotten through the police line to plant it. Needless to say he was going to have someone's ass. She told them that she was finished and that they could start cleanup. She hopped in her car and sped toward the Lab.

When she arrived Grissom, Brass, Warrick and Sara were sitting in the A/V Lab waiting for her. Warrick and Brass both looked like they'd been put through the ringer.

Catherine silently placed her evidence kit on the table; she put on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed the evidence bag that held the tape recorder. She carefully opened the bag and took out the tape recorder. An eerie feeling crept through the room. They had all done this before.

Catherine was the first to speak. "I found this tape recorder in the backseat of the Cadillac that caused the accident." She looked at Grissom then pressed play.

A disguised voice started talking.

"_By the time you hear this recording Mr. Stokes will be in our possession. A package will be arriving via courier to the Las Vegas Crime Lab; this package will contain an untraceable videoconference number. Please extend an invitation to his Honor Judge Williams Stokes. All of you will need to be on this call or Nick will suffer the consequences. Remember 8pm sharp_."

When the message ended Catherine turned off the tape recorder, and looked at everyone.

"According to this tape Nick was the target. This time it sounds like it has something to do with his father rather then the whole revenge factor."

Warrick had sat there quietly, but then stood up and spoke.

"Yea and if it wasn't for me, he would still be here with us."

Grissom walked over to Warrick. "Warrick you don't know that. These guys obviously were after Nick. They could have grabbed him anywhere, at home or on his way into work. For them to grab Nick in front of you guys really took a lot of planning. It seems to me that these guys did their homework."

He looked at the tape recorder and said, "I just hope they don't know too much."

The room went silent again, they all looked down to the floor, they knew what Grissom meant. Nick's abduction last year nearly did him in. They weren't sure how much more Nick could take before he closed in on himself.

Grissom found his voice again. "Warrick, you and Sara go through the evidence that we just brought back. Brass and I are going to make a phone call to Judge Stokes, then go see Conrad and tell him what's going on. Catherine see what you can find off of that tape recorder and the other evidence you collected."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and went about their jobs.

Grissom looked at Brass. "Well should we make that call?"

Brass hadn't spoken at all since the crime scene. "Gil, I don't know what I'm going to do if we don't find Nick. I take pride in my job, knowing that people can depend on me to help and protect them. I didn't protect him Gil."

"Jim it's not your fault that this happened. I'm sure Nick knows that. You know these guys did their homework, and could have grabbed Nick at anytime. They grabbed him on purpose and chose that specific time to do it, while he was supposed to be protected by you. These guys are messing with us. The question to ask yourself Jim, is are you going to let these guys get away with this? We need to show them that we aren't the pushovers they think we are."

Brass looked at Grissom for a minute then spoke. "Gil I suppose you are right, but it doesn't make it any easier. I'm still the one who has to live with myself in the morning." He turned away from Grissom and left the lab.

Grissom stood there for a minute then followed Brass out.

Grissom walked into his office to find Brass sitting there. He looked at his watch it read 7:30am. They had eleven and a half hours. Grissom sat down in his chair, opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. He placed the folder on his desk.

Brass who was staring down at the floor glanced over at the folder. Written in the upper corner of the file was:

STOKES, NICHOLAS

Brass swallowed and looked back down. Grissom opened the folder to find Nick's emergency contact listing. He finally located the number of William Stokes and began dialing. He took a deep breath when the phone on the other end started ringing.

Supreme Court Justice Bill Stokes just walked into his office, as his phone started ringing. He ran over and answered it.

"This is Justice Bill Stokes."

"Your honor, this is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab."

"Mr. Grissom what can I do for you?" he asked while sitting in his chair.

"Well sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Grissom said in a serious tone.

* * *

I'm so bad. There's Chapter 10. Please review. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Nick slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. He tried to get up from his chair only to remember that he was tied to it. He struggled but still couldn't get loose. He looked down at his thigh where he had been shot during his escape attempt. The wound had been bandaged.

As he studied his situation, Nick heard one of the guards say. "He's awake … get the boss."

He sat there for twenty minutes waiting for the inevitable. He had tried to escape. He didn't take heed to Brent's warnings. Now there was a price to pay, not like being shot and having the crap beat out of him was enough.

He could feel it coming. The anxiety. He couldn't get loose. He was in pain. He struggled with the ropes.

"Please let me outta here! You have to let me outta here!" He screamed. "You can't do this to me!"

The guards laughed at him. It only made him more anxious. He was shaking. '_Where were his friends? Where they even looking for him? Did they think he was dead this time? They have to get me out of here.'_

Nick heard the door open and footsteps coming over to him. He still struggled.

As Brent walked in he saw Nick struggling. He smiled as he shook his head. Nick was reacting just like he knew he would. He had done his homework. He knew all about Nick's previous kidnapping: about being buried alive, and he could not forget the highlight of the whole evening, the fire ants.

"Nick."

Nick jumped when he heard Brent's voice.

"Didn't I tell you that you would be treated fairly if you didn't try to escape?"

Nick didn't answer. Brent punched him.

"Answer me!"

"Yes-s." Nick stuttered trying to settle down.

"Then why did you try?"

"N-n-needed to get out."

"Nick I've already told you, you aren't going anywhere until my brother's free. So don't try it again. Not that you could." Brent said looking at Nick's thigh. "I had a doctor come by while you were unconscious to tend to your leg. You were lucky the bullet didn't go in too deep. As for the rest of you, you will heal in due time. Now I suggest that you cooperate from now on, because we have a lot more bullets and you have plenty of places for us to aim at. _Now_ if you'll excuse me I have to clean up. I have a videoconference in about four hours."

Brent walked back towards the door. "Mav get him something to eat and drink."

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad that was over. He started to calm back down. The anticipation had gotten to him. _'Get a hold of yourself Stokes'_. He was ashamed of himself for losing control.

Bill and Jillian Stokes walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab for the second time in a year. After the first time, they never thought they'd be back, at least not in this capacity.

When Judge Stokes received the call from Gil that Nick had been abducted again, and that they needed to come to Vegas immediately. He was shocked and outraged.

They walked up to the front desk and introduced themselves and asked for Grissom. The receptionist smiled and called Grissom. After a few minutes he walked up to them and extended his hand.

"Your honor, Mrs. Stokes."

"Gil, you want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Judge Stokes yelled.

"If you will please follow me sir we will try to answer all of your questions."

Bill and Jillian Stokes looked at each other then followed Grissom into a conference room. When they walked in Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Brass were already seated. Catherine stood up to shake their hands and to reintroduce the other people in the room.

They noticed that there was a TV with a camera set up in the room, and a tape recorder sitting in the middle of the conference room table.

Grissom cleared his throat and was about to speak when Judge Stokes interrupted.

"Gil, we've been patient. You wouldn't give us any information over the phone. Now do you want to tell us what the hell is going on around here?"

"Your honor, Mrs. Stokes. Last night Nick went out on a routine interview for a homicide with Warrick and Detective Brass here. The interview went off without a hitch. On the way back Nick went into a convenience store to get a bottle of water, while Warrick and Brass waited in the car. On the way out he was grabbed by two men and thrown into a van."

Bill Stokes looked at both Warrick and Brass. "Where the hell were you guys when my son was being dragged into this van?"

Warrick cringed and Brass just sat there looking straight waiting for Grissom to continue

"Your honor, both Warrick and Detective Brass attempted to help, but as they ran towards Nick they were fired upon and had no choice but to take cover. After Nick was thrown into the van it sped away, they pursued them, but lost them when a car came into the intersection and caused a major pile up."

"You are saying that you lost my son, because of a car accident."

"Sir, the car that caused the accident was set up as a diversion so that they could get away."

"And you have proof of this?" the judge said.

Grissom looked over to Catherine. It was her turn.

"Yes, I was sent over to that scene to look around. We were informed that after the accident the driver and passenger went missing. While going over the car I found a tape recorder with a message on it. I listened to it, and it concerned Nick."

"Do any of you know who has my son, is it someone from one of your old cases again?"

Catherine was about to answer, when Grissom put his hand up. He would answer that question. "No sir, we don't believe it's anyone from one of our cases, but maybe one of yours."

Judge Stokes tensed up, and Jillian put a hand to her mouth.

"Just what are you saying Gil."

"Let's listen to the tape, Catherine if you will."

Catherine pressed play. Everyone listened as the message started:

"_By the time you hear this recording Mr. Stokes will be in our possession. A package will be arriving via courier to the Las Vegas Crime Lab; this package will contain an untraceable videoconference number. Please extend an invitation to his Honor Judge Williams Stokes. All of you will need to be on this call or Nick will suffer the consequences. Remember 8pm sharp_."

After the message was over, Mrs. Stokes was crying into her husbands shoulder. Bill Stokes consoled her as best he could with the circumstances as they were.

Grissom watched Bill Stokes wrestle his emotions, but the calm demeanor of a Supreme Court Justice won out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then spoke.

"Has the courier delivered the package?"

"Yes sir. The package just contained a piece of paper with the videoconference number on it. We were unable to get any prints off of it."

"Thank you Gil. Look I want to apologize for my words earlier. I was out of line. You _can_ understand what we are going through, what Nick is going through."

Looking at Warrick and Brass, he continued. "I'm sure you did everything you could to help Nick."

Warrick and Brass nodded to the Judge in understanding, though it didn't alleviate the guilt they still felt.

"Now it's my turn to feel responsible. All throughout our careers we always knew deep in our minds something like this could happen. We just hoped it never would. Our main priority was always keeping our family safe. It pains me that these criminals are using my son against me."

He looked up at Gil. "What is your plan?"

"We wait." Grissom replied.

"Wait?"

"Yes sir. We don't know what their demands are yet. After we learn of that then we will come up with a plan to get Nick back." Grissom looked at his watch. It was 7:15pm. Another forty-five minutes to go.

Nick didn't realize how hungry he was. When he thought about it he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. They only untied one hand, he wasn't complaining. As Nick finished eating his dinner, Brent's men were setting up the necessary equipment for the videoconference. He watched just shaking his head. He knew his father he wouldn't negotiate, and even if he considered it, Nick would do whatever was in his power to convince him not to.

Brent walked in as his men finished setting up.

"Looks good. Is everything working?"

"Yes sir. We just did a test and we are good to go."

"Very good." He looked at his watch. It showed 7:50pm. Ten minutes to go. "Mav get this tray out of here, and please tie Mr. Stokes back up."

Mav grabbed the dinner tray and handed to one of the other guys, while a second man walked over and held Nick's arm down while he was tied up again.

Nick glared at Brent while Mav was tying him to the chair. This made Brent smile.

"Do you have something to say Nick?"

"Yea. You aren't going to get what you want. I know my father."

"And again Nick, I disagree with you. You see you are my ace-in-the-hole."

Nick shook his head in disgust. "I won't let him. I'll tell him not to cooperate."

Brent pulled out a roll of duct tape from his pocket. "Well Nick I don't think you'll have the chance to say anything. After all they don't know who has you, and they aren't going to find out."

"How …" Nick didn't have a chance to finish his question before Brent ripped a piece of tape off and tried to put it over his mouth. Nick moved his head away, only to be grabbed from behind. Brent placed the tape over Nick's mouth, and then teasingly slapped him on the cheek.

"What's the matter Nick, cat got your tongue?" Brent teased. "How you ask are they not going to find out who I am? Well let me show you."

Brent pulled out a ski mask and put it over his head. His men followed suit.

Nick just glared.

"Well if my watch is correct it's 8:00pm. Action."


	12. Chapter 12

The screen finally came to life in the conference room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Everyone sat there holding their breaths. One masked figure stood in the middle of the screen. Catherine and Grissom exchanged glances. Warrick straightened up to get a better look. Bill and Jillian Stokes watched stoically.

The masked man looked at each one of them individually. He focused directly on Bill Stokes, and began to speak.

"Your honor."

"Where's my son?"

"Your son is right here." Brent replied as he stepped to the side. The camera panned out revealing very pissed off Nick gagged and tied to the chair, flanked by two more masked men. The whole room was in view.

Jillian Stokes gasped when she saw Nick's condition. He was still wearing his CSI vest along with a black shirt and jeans. His faced was bruised, and he had a black eye. They could see the bandage around his right thigh.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Bill Stokes demanded.

"Careful, your honor." Brent warned. "Nick here just had an accident." Brent said as he stepped next to Nick, and touched Nick's shoulder.

Nick inadvertently jumped from the contact. Grissom and Catherine exchanged glances once again to confirm what they both saw. Warrick balled his fist. He saw Nick's reaction. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He would do anything if he could just jump through that screen and help Nick, but he couldn't. He sighed to himself.

Grissom finally spoke up. "You have our attention. Now what are your demands?"

Brent smiled. "Always right to the point Mr. Grissom. I like that. Our terms are these … Michael Mitchell is to be released from the Dallas State Prison in forty-eight hours time. He will be allowed to cross over the Mexican border with no tail. Any attempts in following him will result in our Nicky here having another accident." Brent said as he grabbed the back of Nick's neck.

Nick attempted to jerk his head away and started to shake his head no. Brent grabbed his neck tighter. Nick cringed in pain. He so desperately wanted to be on the other side of the screen, with his friends, his family.

Warrick squirmed in his seat as he saw the desperation in Nick's eyes.

"Nick here seems to think he knows you Judge. He says that you won't negotiate, but I disagree."

"My son is correct. I fully believe in the law. I don't give in to threats. If I were you I would release my son now…"

Brent interrupted. "I'm sorry but you aren't the ones making the demands here, and now you force my hand." Brent turned around and shouted to his men. "Bring it in."

Two men left the picture then came back in rolling a wood box coffin. Nick saw the box, and started to scream into the gag. He tugged at his ropes.

Everyone in the conference room was now standing.

Jillian Stokes finally spoke. "Please don't do this. He's been through enough."

Brent replied forcefully. "_You_ are doing this to him."

Brent's men took the top off of the box, and started to untied Nick from the chair. Nick still screamed as he looked at the screen. His eyes begged for them to help him. He shook his head no.

Bill Stokes shook his head as he watched what unfolded on the screen. He barely whispered. "OK. I'll do what you ask."

Four guys lifted Nick from his chair; he tried to fight them by kicking out, but received a punch to his injured thigh. He screamed in pain and stopped kicking.

The judge screamed at the screen. "I said that I'd cooperate."

"Yes, yes you did, but you fought. Now Nick here is going to pay the consequences." He said as the men placed Nick in the coffin.

Nick's muffled screams could be heard through the speaker. Grissom cringed inwardly as he heard Nick's screaming. He closed his eyes to force the sound from his ears. He couldn't let this get to him. He had to remain objective for Nick."

"Now I will contact you again in forty-eight hours. Michael Mitchell better be released or Nick will be having visitors with him in that box."

The screen went blank.

The only sound you could hear were the sobs coming from Jillian Stokes. The judge turned around to look at Grissom with pain filled eyes.

"Find my son Gil." He helped Jillian up out of her seat and they exited the room. Leaving the CSIs and Brass still standing there.

Grissom looked around the room at each person. Catherine and Sara were wiping the tears from their eyes. Warrick looked like he was about explode. Brass was angry.

Grissom finally spoke. "OK people. We have forty-eight hours to find something on this guy. He looked at his watch. "I want you guys to pull whatever information you can find and meet me in here in an hour."

Warrick looked at Grissom in shock and finally spoke out. "What the hell is the matter with you Grissom? Don't you have any feelings? How can you be so calm?"

Grissom looked at Warrick and answered. "Yes Warrick … I have feelings. I care about each one of you. But I will not allow my feelings to cloud my judgment, especially when Nick's life is on the line. Now I suggest you get yours in check and start working on this case. Nick is depending on us."

Grissom grabbed his folder off of the table and left the room.

Warrick stood there as everyone followed Grissom out. Brass stopped and looked at Warrick and gave him a pat on the shoulder in understanding then left the room. Warrick sat back down and placed his head in his hands. He needed to compose himself.

Nick still fought his captors as they placed him in the coffin. He couldn't hold the tears back. Brent took his mask off and looked into the coffin while he spoke to his men.

"Tie his hands behind his back, and tie his feet together. Leave him in here but do not put the top on."

Nick watched Brent give the orders. He shook his head.

Brent pulled the tape off Nick's mouth "No, please don't do this to me. I can't be in here. You have to let me out." Nick said in desperation.

Brent looked down at him. "You can thank your father for this Nick. I warned him. Now you will pay the consequences. I suggest you get nice and comfortable." Brent said as he walked away.

Nick was turned onto his stomach while his hands were tied behind his back. He was pushed back onto his back, while his feet were tied. With a slap to his face his captors left him in the box.

Nick closed his eyes and took a steady breath. '_You can do this Nick. You've been through this before. As long as they keep the top off, you will be OK.'_ he said trying to convince himself.

Nick didn't have anything better to do than think. He couldn't help but remember the looks in all of their eyes. He felt horrible for putting them through this again, but he also felt relief. His friends and family hadn't given up on him. They were being strong for him, so he would have to be strong for them.

The last time he had been through this, it was one way. His teammates could only watch through a web cam. Initially when he found out that they were watching him the whole time it made him feel vulnerable. All his feelings, his reactions were out there for everyone to see. Then he realized that watching him, looking over him made them feel better. He still didn't like it, but accepted it.

Now it was his turn to see the reactions of his friends. He grimaced; he could see the guilty looks on both Warrick and Brass's faces. He wished he could have told them that he didn't blame them.

He could still see the tears coming from Sara, Catherine and his mother, he wished that he could reach out and give them each hugs and say that everything would be alright.

He could still see the look of determination coming from both his father and Grissom. He wished that he could tell them that he trusted them with his life.

But he couldn't, the only consolation that he had was that Brent just stirred up a hornet's nest and God help him. Nick grinned in self-satisfaction.


	13. Chapter 13

Grissom walked into his office and threw his folder down onto his desk. He plopped down into his seat, and rubbed his eyes. He was sick of always being the foundation of the group. For once he'd like to show his emotions, but that would be giving too much of himself away.

He looked out into the hallway to see the lab in chaos. Normally the lab was a well-oiled machine, but with the forty-eight hour timeframe that they were given, they had to get moving. Though the last time this happened, they only had twelve hours to find Nick. Just to find him. This time they were told that a prisoner was to be released for Nick's return.

They all knew that the release would never happen, except for the guy who had Nick. He was positive that the Judge would cooperate with him; little did he know the Judge had said that to buy time. Nick _did_ know his father. Too bad this guy didn't know him.

Catherine had followed Gil out the conference room and saw him make a beeline for his office. She gave him a few minutes to himself then walked over and knocked on his door.

Grissom looked up when he heard the knock. Since Nick's abduction his office was like Grand Central Station, so he had turned off his singing fish. Catherine was standing in his doorway. He waved her in.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked sitting down.

"Talk about what Catherine?" he said looking back down to his work.

"Come on Gil, it's me ... remember? I know you. You can't keep bottling up your emotions it's not good."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm fine." He said not looking up.

Catherine rolled her eyes got up and leaned over his desk. She grabbed his folder and closed it then sat back down.

"Gil, It's OK to feel. You don't always have to be a robot. The team won't think any less of you."

"My feelings here are irrelevant." He said standing up from his desk. "We have work to do. Let's get to it." He walked out of his office leaving her sitting there.

Sara was camped out in front of the computer doing research on Michael Mitchell. She located both his rap sheet and background information. She found out that Michael had an older brother named Brent, and that they were both born and raised in _Dallas, Texas_.

They came from a rich family, but both parents had died mysteriously. They were never able to prove that it was foul play. Both boys had inherited the money.

Since then the brothers had doubled their inheritance. They were into everything both legal and illegal. Problem was no witnesses, but Mickael had made a mistake and got himself arrested.

She also went a step further. She pulled up Michael Mitchell's transcripts from his school days. She skimmed over them, not much there. She filed them away in her case folder. She continued to dig.

When Warrick finally left the conference room he decided to go over the physical evidence collected from the scene of Nick's abduction. He located Bobby in the ballistics lab. He wanted to see if Bobby had gotten anything off of the bullets.

"Hey Bobby." Warrick said as he entered the room.

"Warrick. You coming in for your bullets?"

"Yep. What do you got for me?"

"Well with the type of bullet you gave me here, you are looking for a 9mm Beretta."

"Great. Thanks Bobby!" Warrick said as he started to leave.

"Hey Warrick. I'm not done yet."

Warrick looked at Bobby.

"I was able to match this bullet from Nick's abduction to the bullet from your earlier case. So the same gun was used. Find the gun and you got yourself the murder weapon. Greg was in here a little while ago. I think he mentioned that he was going to see if there were any prints off his bullet."

"Thanks Bobby. You've been a great help." Warrick left the ballistics lab and went looking for Greg.

Warrick located Greg in one of the side labs. Greg was wearing the typical dark blue lab coat with latex gloves. He was hunched over the table with a Fingerprint Brush in one hand and the Fingerprint powder in the other. The bullet was held in a vice-like machine.

Warrick walked in. "Hey Greg. Have you been able to lift any prints off of that bullet?"

"Nice to see you too Warrick." Greg replied.

"Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sure. No problem. Well so far I don't have anything but a big goose egg. This bullet is clean. The bullet came from a ..."

Warrick finished his sentence. "9mm Berretta."

Greg looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

Warrick held up a bag with four bullets in it.

"Let me guess." Greg said.

"You don't have to." Warrick replied. "Bobby said that our bullets came from the same gun. So our cases are related. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the tread marks that we lifted from both crime scenes are going to match a Black GMC Van, but let's run it through Tread Assistance to verify. We want to make sure we dot our Is and cross our Ts."

Greg placed the evidence back in the locker and they both headed over to the computer to check tread assistance on the tire markings. Sure enough they found a match.

"Well it looks like we have a match. Now if only we had the vehicle."

Catherine sat at her computer running the prints she retrieved from the Cadillac through AFIS the Automated Fingerprint Identification System. She hoped that these guys were already in the system.

The computer chugged along, then stopped. She had a match for one set of prints. The mugshot of Jeffrey Johns popped up.

The information had shown that Jeffrey Johns was from the Dallas area, and had been in arrested for threatening a cop during a traffic stop. Of course he was bailed out and nothing else showed up.

She looked at her watch. The hour was almost up, she hoped the rest of them had more information then her.

Nick gave up trying to get comfortable; his hands were going numb from being tied behind his back for so long. He knew that his wrists were starting to bleed from both the ropes and the splinters of his wooden coffin. His thigh throbbed. The white bandage that had once covered it was now red. The wound had started bleeding again when the linebacker had punched him there. He would give anything just to be sitting in that damn chair again.

Nick looked above him and started to breath fast. Hanging there above him was a spider. The spider slowly made it's way down to him it landed on his shirt. Nick screamed and started to buck in the coffin. He couldn't brush the spider off since his hands were tied.

Brent chose that moment to enter the room. He stood there and watched, he liked Nick, and he amused him. Brent walked over and looked into the wood coffin.

"Problem Nick?" Brent said with a smirk.

Nick looked at Brent. He knew Brent heard him scream, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Nick swallowed. "Nope, no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm sure, just need to use the facilities. Anyway that's possible?"

"Well as I said earlier I'm not an ungracious host. Yes you may use the facilities, but this time if you try to escape you will have more than a spider joining you in this box. Do I make myself clear?"

Nick gulped and said, "I understand."

The hour was up. The whole night shift was seated in the conference room waiting for Grissom. Grissom finally walked in and sat down at the table.

"What do we have so far?"


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone had looked up at Grissom when he walked in with his coffee mug; he sat down at the conference room table and said, "What do we have so far?"

Sara opened her file and started first. "Well I did a background check on Michael Mitchell, he was born and raised in Dallas, Texas. He has an older brother named Brent, who was last seen visiting Michael at the Dallas State Prison day after yesterday. Since then he's fallen off the radar. Here's a picture of him."

Sara stood up and passed out a picture of Brent to each one of them for their own files then sat back down and took a drink from her coffee.

"They came from a rich family, but both parents had died mysteriously. They were never able to prove that it was fowl play. Both boys had inherited the money. Since then they doubled their inheritance by investing into everything both legal and illegal. Up to recently the Dallas PD had trouble pinning anything to them, but Michael had made a mistake and got himself arrested."

Catherine found all this interesting. "Well it looks like all of our major players here are from Dallas. I ran the fingerprints from my MVA through AFIS and found a match for a Jeffrey Johns, _who_ is also from Dallas. Do you guys see a pattern here? My guess is that this masked guy that has Nick is really Brent Mitchell, and the goon squad works for him. My only concern is does Nick know who they are? If so ..."

Grissom interrupted, " Catherine let's not go there yet. What else?" he said looking around the table.

Greg looked at Warrick and gave him a nod. Warrick started talking.

"We were able to determine the type of weapon used, was a 9mm Berretta. We were also able to determine that the same gun was used in both Nicks' abduction and the Brian Daeber murder. So we find the gun we find the murderer."

Greg continued. "We also compared the tire treads at both crime scenes, they are the same. They belong to a 2005 Black GMC Van which we would love to have in our possession but …"

"I may be able to help you there." They heard a voice from the door and all turned around to see.

Detective Jim Brass stood in the doorway of the conference room. He wore the same suit he had on the night before. His top button of his shirt was unbuttoned and he had long since removed the tie.

Brass moved into the room and continued, "I just received a call from dispatch. It seems that one of our patrol cars just located an abandoned black GMC Van in an alley off of Perkins and 120th Street. Anyone up for a ride?" he smiled.

They finally caught the break they were looking for. Even though the van couldn't speak it could still tell them plenty.

Grissom spoke up, "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

They all shook their heads no. "OK then Warrick, Greg and Catherine why don't you three go check out the van while Sara and I go visit Archie.

Everyone stood and headed for the door, when Grissom spoke up. "Oh and one more thing. Be careful out there."

They all nodded and proceeded out the door. Sara stood to the side waiting for Grissom to join her. Grissom finally got up out of his seat. He collected his folder and coffee cup and walked up to her.

"So what are we going to be doing in the A/V Lab with Archie?"

"We are going to reviewing the videoconference. I had Archie record it."

"I get it. You want to see if we can pinpoint Nick's location from the videoconference."

"Yep. Shall we."

Grissom followed Sara out, and together headed towards the A/V Lab.

Nick could barely contain his emotions when Brent said that he could get out of the box to use the facilities. He had never been so happy for a full bladder in his life. The same four men that guarded him earlier were there. They lifted him out of the box and placed him on his feet.

Nick's legs crumbled beneath him, but before he fell all the way to the ground he was grabbed by the arms and held up. He felt a gun to the back of his head and heard Mav say in his ear.

"This gun will be on you at all times so don't try anything. Got it!"

"Yea I got it. You want to untie my hands?"

"Nope, not until we get there."

They led Nick back to the bathroom, and Mav was true to his word. They kept the gun up to Nick's head the whole time. They untied him, and then retied him after he was finished. Nick tried to take his time; he wasn't in any hurry to get back into that box. Unfortunately his guards didn't like the turtle act so they half dragged him back.

When they got back into the room Brent was standing there.

"Put him in the chair."

The four guards brought Nick over and sat him down. Nick's arms remained tied behind his back. Nick looked at Brent waiting for him to say something.

"So I see we made it back uninjured this time. That's good. You are learning your place." Brent said.

Nick shook his head and laughed at that remark.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You think I'm learning my place. I'm doing what I think I need to to hopefully survive here. It's really hard for me to try anything when my hands are tied behind my back and a gun is pressed to the back of my head."

"Yea. Well I guess you got a point there."

Nick leaned forward a little to get the weight off of his arms. They were once again starting to get numb, but Nick wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of complaining.

Brent saw Nick move forward to adjust his position. Brent knew Nick had to be hurting, but no matter what the guy was put through he didn't complain. That showed merit.

"How's your leg feeling?" Brent asked.

Nick looked down at his blood soaked bandage and replied, "How do you think it's feeling? It hurts like hell."

Brent nodded his head in understanding as he sat down in a chair across from Nick.

"So what was it like?"

Nick looked at him, "What was what like?"

"Being buried alive."

Nick was shocked at the question. '_What was this guy up to? Brent had no trouble throwing him in the wooden box earlier, now all the sudden he wants to know what it's like.'_

"Well I tell you what. If you untie me, I will be more than happy to place you in that coffin and bury your ass alive. Just so you know how it feels."

"Just answer the question Nick."

"Why should I? So you can use it against me later? It's obvious you did your homework on me. You know exactly what buttons to press."

Brent was starting to get mad. "Nick you better answer the question or _you_ will go back in that box, gagged and blindfolded with the top on!"

At that threat Nick tensed up. He looked over at the coffin only a few feet away. There was no way he wanted to go back in there.

"You wanted to know what it was like to be buried alive? Fine. It was claustrophobic. I couldn't move ... couldn't breath. I was terrified and alone. There is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." He said standing up. He looked at the guards. "Put him back in the box. Gag and blindfold him don't put the lid on just yet."

Nick jumped from his seat. "You son of a …" the gag was placed tightly over his mouth and then he was blindfolded. He could feel himself being lifted as he screamed into the gag. He was placed into the box and his feet were tied again.

Brent followed the men over to the box and once Nick was placed in, Brent spoke.

"You see Nick. I just wanted to make sure you remembered how you felt in that box. This is what's in store for you if your father doesn't come through. Now I'm sure laying there in an open coffin and not being able to see or to speak should get to one emotionally. Especially for one who's already been through something this traumatic, and I'm more than positive that you will be a basket case by the time I contact your father again. Don't disappoint me."

Nick was still breathing heavily from the earlier struggle. He could feel it coming again. The anxiety. He tried to push the feeling to the side. He concentrated on his breathing. He worked to hard to overcome his obstacles the first time and there wasn't a chance in hell that this was going to put him over the edge. He took a deep breath. Even though his wrists were raw from the ropes he started working on freeing himself. He didn't know what he was going to do once the ropes came loose, but he decided he was going to go out fighting if he had anything to do with it.

Warrick, Greg and Catherine followed Brass's Taurus to the alley off of Perkins and 120th Street. When they arrived they saw three police cars parked on either side of the alley so no one could enter the crime scene. The yellow and black police tape surrounded the van. The license plates on the van matched what Brass had called in on the night of the abduction.

As everyone exited their cars, Warrick and Brass shared a glance. This was definitely the van that they had pursued. Brass looked at one of the policeman and spoke. "Has anyone searched the vehicle yet?"

The police officer responded. "No sir, the only thing we did was look in the windows to make sure that no one was in the vehicle. No one has touched anything."

Brass nodded to the officer in thanks he turned around to face the CSIs. "Why don't you guys go ahead and do your thing."

The three CSIs headed towards the van. Warrick got there first. He grabbed the door handle and as he opened it he heard a beeping noise. He screamed.

"Bomb!"


	15. Chapter 15

When Warrick opened the door to the van he heard beeping.

"Bomb!" he screamed.

Everyone ran for cover, moments later the van exploded. Pieces of metal littered the area. The van was ablaze.

Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Brass all peeked over their vehicles to get a look at the inferno in front of them.

"These guys are really starting to tick me off." Warrick said.

"Come on guys let's get to it. We still have a crime scene to process here. Greg, why don't you start looking around before the fire department gets here and messes up our scene."

Greg looked at Catherine and nodded he grabbed his kit and camera and started processing farther down the alley.

Minutes and one gas tank explosion later the fire department arrived. They pulled the truck up as four fire fighters jumped out and hooked the hose up to the nearest fire hydrant. They had the fire out within minutes. As soon as they gave the all clear the remaining two CSIs, Warrick and Catherine stepped closer to the van.

"Warrick see if you can find any of the bomb fragments. I'm going to try and get a VIN number."

Warrick looked at the van, "So much for it being easy." He walked over to the van and started to process.

Catherine pulled out her phone and dialed Grissom.

Sara and Grissom were sitting in the A/V Lab as Archie queued up the recorded videoconference. He had just pressed play when Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Hey Gil, its Catherine. The van was booby-trapped."

"What! Is everyone alright?"

Sara jumped when Grissom screamed that had gotten her attention. Now she focused on the one-sided conversation.

"Yes. We all made it to cover in time, but our van is charcoal now. We are still processing the alley to see if we can find anything. I have Warrick going through the van now to see if he can find any traces of the explosive device. How are things on your end?"

"We are just sitting with Archie now. Keep me informed of you progress."

Grissom hung up the phone and looked at Sara and Archie.

"The van was booby-trapped with an explosive device. It blew when they opened the door. No one was hurt. They are going to remain at the scene and see what they can recover."

Sara and Archie nodded.

"Shall we continue?" Grissom asked.

"The videoconference has been queued up. Let's see what we got here." Archie said.

Archie once again pressed play and the screen came to life. It was hard the first time to see Nick being treated that way, but to see it again was even more difficult. Again Grissom pushed his feeling inside and paid attention to the details. '_What kind of building were they in? Is there anything in the background that could help us? Are there any background noises?_'

Archie made some adjustments to his equipment as the tape ran through.

Grissom and Sara watched with resolve. They knew that this was there only chance to locate Nick. They hoped that this guy would make a mistake. So far he was smart. They didn't have anything. Then he saw it.

"Archie, stop the tape."

Archie stopped the tape.

"There in the background. Do you see those boxes?" Grissom pointed in the direction.

Archie adjusted the screen and magnified the area that Grissom was looking at.

"Hannah's Honey." Sara read.

"I think our guy just made a mistake and we got him." He got up from his seat and ran out the door. Sara followed him hot on his trail.

"Sara, pull up what you can on Hannah's Honey, I'm going to call Brass."

"You got it." She turned the corner as Grissom ran into his office and dialed Brass's number.

Detective Jim Brass surveyed the crime scene as he leaned up against his car to take a break. Warrick, Catherine and Greg were busy collecting evidence from their charcoaled van. It was a close call the van had blown up just moments after Warrick opened the door. He mentally kicked himself again. Not only was he responsible for Nick's abduction he was also responsible for nearly getting three CSIs killed.

He had been going full throttle since Nick's abduction and with reason, it didn't give him time to stop and think. Like he was doing now. Brass took a deep breath and looked at his watch. They had less than two hours left before the next videoconference.

He started to walk towards Catherine when his cell phone rang. He put his hand in his side pocket and fished the cell phone out and answered it.

"Brass."

"Jim it's Gil. We found something on the tape. Grab Warrick, Catherine and Greg and come back."

"You got it, be there in a jiffy." Brass hung up the phone and with the energy he didn't know he had ran over to Catherine.

"Catherine I just received a call from Grissom. He said that they found something and that he wants us to return to the lab."

"Did he say what they found?"

"No only that it was something on the tape."

Catherine nodded she turned and located both Warrick and Greg.

"Warrick, Greg pack it up. We've got to get back to the lab now."

Warrick and Greg looked at each other confused.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked as he walked up taking off his gloves.

"Grissom just called Brass and said that they found something on the tape. He wants us to return to the lab right away.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's go." Greg said.

They grabbed their kits and the evidence that they already collected and headed back to the lab.

When they arrived at the lab they walked into the conference room. Already seated were Grissom, Sara, Archie and the Judge and Mrs. Stokes. They all took their seats. Grissom stood up.

"Sara, Archie and I went over the earlier videoconference and came up with a lead. Archie if you will."

Archie stood up and walked over to the monitor and pressed play. The videoconference came up on the screen. Archie fast-forwarded it, then it came to a stop and he started talking.

"When we were going over the earlier broadcast we were able to locate something in the background."

He clicked on the screen then magnified the area behind Nick where there were a bunch of stacked boxes.

"Hannah's Honey?" Warrick asked.

"Yep, this building looks like it used to be some sort of factory. I did a search and found that there was a company called Hannah's Honey about ten years ago. The company went bankrupt. Good news though is that the factory is in Las Vegas." Sara smirked as she gave the news.

"We think that Nick is being held in this old factory." Grissom added.

"It's enough for me." Brass said. "I will call dispatch and get a swat team over there as well as regular black and whites."

They all started to get up.

"Wait." Grissom said. "We all can't go. Now this guy is going to be calling in less than two hours. Some of us will to have to remain here so that he's not suspicious. We are going to have to really have to try and time this so that we arrive when the meeting is about to take place. Catherine, Sara and Greg you three stay here with the Judge and Mrs. Stokes. Warrick, Brass and I will head over to the factory. OK, let's get going."

Everyone filed out of the conference room. Grissom watched as everyone of his team left the room, and then whispered to himself. "Hang on Nick. We're coming."

Nick was making progress on the robes he could feel them loosening. The blood coming from his wrists was small price to pay if it meant surviving and Nick was a survivor.

He could hear Brent's men moving about the videoconference equipment that meant only one thing his time was almost up. He worked faster.

He stopped when he heard Brent's voice talking to one of his men.

"Are we just about ready?"

"Yes sir."

"OK. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Nick sighed in relief. Ten more minutes that's all he had. That's all he needed.

The police cars pulled into the abandoned factory district. They had gone in silently so they wouldn't alert anyone to their presence. They knew that the factory they were looking for was on the West end. They divided up and went searching.

Catherine, Sara, Greg, the Judge and Mrs. Stokes entered the conference room. It finally came to this. Judge Stokes fell heavily into his chair. He wondered if he made the right decision. Did he make the decision as a judge or as father? He had thought he did both. He only hoped that his son would forgive him. He looked at his watch, five more minutes to go. He held in a deep breath closed his eyes and prayed that Brass and Grissom arrived on time.


	16. Chapter 16

The task force slowly made its way to the abandoned factory. They remained hidden; they didn't want to start a firefight especially with a hostage inside. Warrick, Grissom and Brass stuck together. They made it to the back of the factory. The schematics they were given had shown that there was an employee entrance. So far the schematics were right on the nose.

They hid behind some old wooden skids and waited for the task commander's sign to go in. Since the swat team was involved they took command. They could see men moving in and out of the building. So far they saw a total of eight men and that was just on their side.

As Grissom knelt there waiting in the dark, he remembered how much he hated guns. He was a scientist first and he respected life. This was the second time in as many years that he would be using his gun to defend Nick. The first time was at a suspect's house. They had arrested the wrong person. When he went back into the house to check on Nick. He found Nick staring at the barrel end of a gun. The distraught wife held Nick at gunpoint and during that little stint had confessed that she had murdered the victim. He was able to coax the gun from her. Something told him though that this wouldn't be as simple. Nick was part of his family and he would do what he needed to do in the end, to get him back and out of danger.

Warrick looked at Grissom then at Brass and thought to himself 'they both look so calm. How could they do that?' He thought back to the day of the abduction and the look of fear in Nick's eyes. He would do anything to help Nick. He would even lay his life on the line. Nick was always there for him especially when he was working through his gambling problems. Nick was always right there: listening, never saying a word, never criticizing. That's how Nick was. Nick was the listener of the group, he never complained about anything and he took everything in stride. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure Nick made it out of there alive.

Scenes like this were way to familiar for Detective Jim Brass. He had been in this situation far too many times to count. Some came out good, others came out badly. He was praying that this would be a good situation. Nick was a good kid and he deserved every chance to get out of there alive. He had held himself accountable for Nick's abduction in the first place. If he had been doing his job nothing would have ever happened and they wouldn't be here in this predicament. He looked over at Warrick and Grissom, he knew that all of the CSIs considered themselves a family, and he would do what he could do to keep that family together.

Brass heard three beeps in his ear from his radio. That meant move in. He tapped Grissom and Warrick on the shoulders; they turned to look at him, he pointed towards the doors and said, "Move in."

Brent walked into the room with his ski mask in hand.

"It's just about 8pm. Are we ready?"

"Yea, we're all set."

Brent walked over to the wood box and looked in. He could see Nick just lying there still as could be. If he didn't know better he would think that he was sleeping. He couldn't let the star sleep through the whole show. He reached in and slapped Nick in the face.

"Wakey, wakey you don't want to miss the excitement now. Do you?"

Little did Brent know that Nick was just pretending. Nick was just about free. Any moment he would be loose.

Nick moved his head back and forth to show that he was awake. This had pleased Brent.

"Good. Now that you are awake we can see if your father did what he was told."

Brent put on his ski mask and gave the sign to start the conference.

The screen in the conference room came alive and once again one lone figure was in the middle of the screen with the wooden box in plain view.

'_This is it_.' Catherine said to herself. '_You guys better be there or I don't know what's going to happen to Nicky_.'

Brent spoke up. "So Judge, when will Michael Mitchell be arriving in Mexico?"

Just as Brent said that gunshots were heard in the background.

Catherine and the rest of them looked at each other. They knew what was happening. They only thing they were worried about was how the masked man was going to react.

Brass, Warrick and Grissom had made their way into the building so far they were lucky. They only had to subdue and not kill. The others weren't so lucky. So far they had been undetected but were surprised by a guard. The guard had sounded the alarm. Now it was a free-for-all.

Brent had just begun the videoconference with the judge when gunshot rang out. He yelled out to everyone in the room.

"Go and see what's going on."

The guards had left the room on Brent's orders to see what was going on.

Brent turned back to the screen. "So as I was saying Judge, when will Michael Mitchell be arriving in Mexico?"

When Nick heard the gunshots he was excited, this could mean only one thing. They found him. He worked his hands out of the ropes. The first thing he did was remove the blindfold. He carefully lifted his head a little to see where Brent was. Brent was in front of the screen talking to his father and the others. Next, Nick removed his gag and then bent over to untie his feet. He slowly stood up in the box.

Catherine and the others could see what was developing behind Brent. They saw Nick untie himself and stand up in the box.

The Judge finally answered Brent. "Michael Mitchell will remain in prison and will never be arriving in Mexico."

This infuriated Brent who pulled out a gun, "Well Judge you just killed your son." Brent turned around only to be tackled by Nick who dove from the wooden box.

Warrick, Brass and Grissom's main job was to locate and free Nick. They were just closing on Nick's location when five more guys came around the corner. Brent's men started firing immediately. They had no choice but to take cover.

Brass shouted over the gunshots to Grissom, "Go find Nick, we'll keep you covered on this end."

Grissom didn't need to be told twice. He gave each man a look that said 'be careful and come back alive' and then he was gone.

Nick had heard what his father said and was happy that his father hadn't given in to Brent's demands. When Brent turned around, he tackled him. They rolled on the floor. Nick was finally able to get the upper hand and punched Brent in the face a few times.

Brent pushed Nick off of him and onto the floor. Brent jumped on top of him and punched Nick the face a few times. Nick was able to push Brent off and get back on his feet. Both men faced each other. Brent ran at Nick, Nick dodged the attempt and threw Brent into the wooden box. The box fell over in a heap. Brent let out a scream of frustration and grabbed the chair that Nick sat in and threw it at Nick. Nick dodged it but then was tackled again by Brent.

Brent punched Nick in the face three more times before Nick was able to get the upper hand.

Everyone in the conference room was standing. They could see Nick fighting for his life in front of them. The Judge and Mrs. Stokes just held onto each other both silently praying that their son would be the victor.

Sara, Catherine and Greg watched all wishing that they could be there helping Nick, but they were doing that here as well. They had to keep the masked guy busy and they did just that. They gave Nick and Grissom the time they needed.

Nick continued to fight for his life. He took all of his frustrations, his anger, his fear, and his anxiety out on Brent. When he said that Brent stirred up a hornet's nest he had no idea. Normally Nick wasn't a violent person, but he had been pushed to the edge and was teetering there without a net. He was going to fight and fight hard. The fight continued back and forth, each man having the upper hand for a moment then loosing it.

Grissom slowly continued through the factory. He didn't know how many more men were around. He could still hear the gunfire going back and forth from where he left Brass and Warrick. Deep down he knew that they would be fine, but on the surface he was worried.

The fight was still coming up on the screen in the conference room. Everyone in the room could see that Nick was starting to weaken. They could hear the grunts coming from each man as they fought each other. Catherine realized that if they could hear them, then Nick should be able to hear us.

"Come on Nicky. Keep fighting. Help is on the way. Don't give up."

Nick stopped for just a split second he had heard what Catherine said. He perked up. His friends and family were there supporting him he wouldn't, no couldn't let them down. He fought with a new determination.

Judge Stokes understood what Catherine had done and followed suit.

"Nick, son we are very proud of you. Keep fighting son. Help is on the way."

Everyone in the room conveyed their own message and still Nick fought on.

Grissom made his through a hallway; he had just heard the voice of Judge Stokes. He must be getting closer. He stepped up to a doorway and heard fighting.

Nick had just pushed Brent to the floor once again. Brent got up and ran at Nick, Nick grabbed him and punched Brent in the stomach two times. Then grabbed the ski mask and ripped it off Brent's head.

Now everyone in the conference saw the man with the mask. It was Brent Mitchell. Michael Mitchell's older brother.

Brent screamed, "You are going to regret that Stokes." He threw the other chair in the room. It hit the video equipment. The camera was teetering to the side. It was close to falling over.

Catherine cursed silently to herself. She hoped that they wouldn't lose the feed.

Nick answered. "Yea why don't you come and show me?"

Brent screamed again like a wild man and came at Nick. Nick once again dodged him and Brent went crashing to the floor. As Brent was just about to get up he felt something near his hand. It was his gun. He grabbed it and aimed it at Nick.

"Say goodbye Nick."

Everyone in the conference room gasped. They heard a gunshot go off as the camera fell.


	17. Chapter 17

Mrs. Stokes screamed. "No, not my Nicky." As the shot when off and they lost the picture. The Judge held onto his wife both were crying freely. They had lost their son.

"Oh god. What have I done." The Judge said to himself.

Catherine wiped the tears from her eyes. She would not believe that Nick was dead until they had proof. They were scientists and never assumed anything.

"Your honor, Mrs. Stokes. We don't know what happened. Nick may still be alive. Archie is there anyway you can get the feed back?"

Archie got up and checked the equipment he shook his head no. "Sorry Catherine it's the equipment on the other end. "

She sighed. "Well it was worth a try. Unfortunately the only thing we can do now is wait," Catherine said and she sat back down.

The Judge and Mrs. Stokes settled down. Sara and Greg each brought over a cup of water for them. They all sat down and did the last thing that any of them wanted to do … and that was wait.

Nick stood there gasping for breath as Brent aimed his gun at him. '_Well this is it, all this only to be shot in front of his friends and family. He hoped that they would get on with their lives and not suffer from his death_.'

"Say goodbye Nick." Brent said.

He closed his eyes and waited for the fatal shot.

Bang!

Grissom had made his through the hallway; he had just heard the voice of Judge Stokes. He was close. He had just stepped into a doorway when he heard fighting. He slipped into the room as Brent stood up with the gun in his hands and heard Brent say.

"Say goodbye Nick."

Just as Grissom stepped into the room he kicked a piece of wood on the floor. Brent aimed the gun quickly in the direction of the noise, he saw Grissom standing there with his gun. Brent fired as Nick tackled him. Grissom flew backwards with the impact of the bullet.

Warrick and Brass had finally received assistance and were able to go help Grissom. They ran down the hallway when they heard a gunshot come from the room that Grissom went into.

Nick wrestled Brent on the floor for the gun. The exchanged blows finally Brent got fed up and punched Nick in his bad leg. Nick screamed out in pain and let go of Brent. Brent hit Nick in the face with the gun it and he fell over. Brent stood up and placed the gun to Nick's head just as Brass and Warrick entered the room.

"Freeze Las Vegas PD!" Brass screamed as the both of them aimed their guns at Brent.

Brent grabbed a handful of Nick's hair and pulled him up. He then put Nick in a chokehold with the gun to his temple.

"You guys better back off or he's a dead man." He pushed the gun harder into Nick's temple.

Nick struggled to breath. He grabbed at Brent's hands, but he was weakening from the lack of air and from the fight. He looked at Warrick and Brass, pleading to get him out of this mess.

"There's nowhere for you to go Brent. Why don't you just let him go?" Brass suggested.

"No way. Me and Nicky here have some unfinished business to attend to. Now lower your weapons." Brent said as he forced Nick to move towards the door.

"I'm sorry Brent but we can't do that. If you shoot Nick then we'll shoot you. You don't want to die do you?" Brass asked.

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Then why are you hiding behind a hostage?"

"It's like I said. We have unfinished business. Now move away from the door."

Brass and Warrick looked at each other then at the door. Grissom was still lying there after being shot. It was uncertain what his injuries were. They both moved away from the door, but never lowered their weapons.

Brent forced Nick towards the door; Nick tried to fight him but only got a crack to the head with the butt of Brent's gun. The crack wasn't hard enough to knock Nick out but only strong to stun him into cooperating.

Warrick held his gun tighter. '_God help this guy if I get my hands on him. He will never hurt anyone again_.'

Brent and Nick had made it to the door and where just about to step out when Grissom jumped up behind Brent and grabbed him. Nick pushed the gun away from his head and dove to the floor.

Brass and Warrick closed in on Brent and Grissom. They grabbed Brent by both arms and handcuffed him, but not before Warrick gave him a couple of punches to the gut.

At that time four task force members ran into the room. Brass looked at them and spoke.

"Get this piece of garbage out of here." He pushed Brent over to them.

"You haven't seen the last of me. You better tell Nicky boy to be careful."

Brass walked up to Brent. "Is that right? Well Brent, I don't think a jury is going to have any problem putting you away for a long time." He turned to the other officers, "Now get him out of here!"

"You." Brass pointed to another officer "Call for an ambulance. We have two men in here that are in need of medical assistance."

The task member spoke into his radio and received an acknowledgement he looked at Brass.

"The paramedics will be here shortly."

"Thanks!"

Brass turned around to see Warrick and Grissom kneeling by Nick who was still lying on the ground unconscious. Grissom was holding his right shoulder. He had taken a bullet there. It didn't look like the wound was too bad, but looking at Nicky, he was in bad shape. His leg was bleeding freely and there wasn't a place on his face that didn't either have a bruise or a cut. His breathing was labored; Brass figured he probably had a few broken ribs.

The paramedics arrived within minutes. They ran right over to Nick, they put a fresh bandage on his leg, put him on an IV and gave him oxygen. They would have x-rays done at the hospital to check his ribs.

The paramedics checked Grissom's shoulder. It turned out that it was only a flesh wound. They put Grissom's arm in a sling and escorted both men out to the ambulance. Grissom refused to be put on a gurney so he walked. Nick, who was still unconscious, was wheeled to the ambulance.

Warrick and Brass followed Grissom and Nick to the ambulance and helped load them in. Warrick looked at Brass and said.

"We better call Catherine and let them know what's going on. I'm sure they are worried sick by now. It looked like at some point they lost the feed."

"You're right Warrick. I'll call Catherine."

The conference room was silent. Every person sat there and stared at the cell phone that was resting on the conference room table. Each one of them had the worst possible scenario going through their minds. They had seen Nick get shot or at least they thought they did. If only someone would call and tell them what was going on. Then it happened. The cell phone rang.

Catherine nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the cell phone ring. She grabbed it and answered it.

"Willows."

"Catherine its Jim. We found him, he's alive."

Catherine closed her eyes and let the breath out that she was holding. She looked up at everyone and said.

"They found Nick. He's alive."

Everyone got up and hugged each other. Mrs. Stokes was crying tears of joy.

Catherine continued her conversation with Brass. "Jim what happened? We saw Nick get shot."

"Nick wasn't the one that got shot. It was Gil." He responded.

"What! Is he OK?"

"Yea. The paramedics said he'd be just fine. It was only a flesh wound. Nick, however, is a different story. He was pretty roughed up. He was unconscious when they took him out of here. They are taking both of them to Desert Palms. We'll meet you there."

"OK Jim we'll see you there." She hung up the phone she took a deep breath and started to talk. "The gunshot we heard. It wasn't Nick that was shot, it was Grissom."

Everyone looked at her; she put her hand up to tell them to let her finish.

"He's fine. It was just a flesh wound. Nick, however, is a different story. He is alive but was roughed up pretty badly. He was unconscious when the paramedics were taking care of him. They took both them to Desert Palms. Brass and Warrick are going to meet us there."

After several days in the hospital Nick was finally released and allowed home. Warrick had picked him up from the hospital and drove him home. When he arrived he opened the front door he heard,

"Surprise! Welcome home Nicky!" All his friends and family were there waiting for him. He smiled and turned back to Warrick.

"You knew they were going to do this … didn't you?"

"You bet." Warrick laughed.

Catherine and Sara walked up to Nick and each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grissom walked up next, shook Nick's hand and then gave him a hug. Grissom didn't know it, but the hug meant a lot to Nick. Greg and Brass moved in and gave Nick a hug as well.

As Nick moved farther into the room, he walked up to his parents. His mother had tears in her eyes. He walked over kissed her cheek then gave her a hug. He looked over to his father who had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Cisco, I'll be fine. I'm happy you stood your ground with Brent and a son couldn't be any luckier to have a father like you."

The Judge took Nick into a hug and said. "We love you very much Nick, and we couldn't be any luckier than having you for a son."

Everyone watched the exchange between father and son. It was a happy moment. Then Warrick cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well with everything that has happened and with your recovery and all we all chipped in to get you this gift." He handed it to Nick. Nick took the gift and unwrapped. It was a watch.

"Wow thanks guys, but I already have a watch." He said.

Greg answered. "Nick that just isn't a normal watch. This watch has a GPS system. We know that you value your privacy, but this watch will make us feel better knowing that you are wearing it. We will not infringe on your privacy, but with Brent's threat we just want to make sure you are safe. I hope you aren't angry with us."

Nick looked at Greg then the rest of them. "Well I'm not sure how to take this, but with everything that's happened to me lately I think that this is a good idea. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. If you'll excuse me for a sec I'm going to go and get some fresh air."

"Do you want some company?" Sara asked.

"No thanks. I'll be back in a sec."

Sara nodded as Nick went out the front door. He stood in his front yard taking in the fresh air and realizing just how lucky he was. He had his friends and family around him. He had fought Brent and won, he was still alive and Brent was in jail and couldn't hurt him anymore. Nick took another breath of fresh air before walking back into his house.

Unfortunately Nick didn't see the black SUV parked down the street watching him.

To be continued or not……….

Well there you have the conclusion to Leverage. I really appreciated all the encouragement and support that everyone gave me during this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the last chapter and whether or not you want to see a sequel. Remember honesty is the best policy. Take care!


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone, Just thought I'd let you know that the first chapter of the sequel has been posted. It's called Held in Contempt.


End file.
